


Last Embers: A Loki Story

by AJD52376



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki (Marvel) Feels, Marvel Universe, POV Loki (Marvel), Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJD52376/pseuds/AJD52376
Summary: The events of Last Embers takes place just prior to those of the movie Thor.  After Odin chooses Thor as the next king of Asgard, Loki visits his ailing grandmother.  Strange events and visions lead him to take a dark path that will change the course of his life.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Loki





	1. Chapter 1

Last Embers: A Loki Story takes place before the events of Thor.

In the palace of Asgard, the son of Odin, the son who had not been chosen, stood stolidly on the balcony of his chambers. His expression and his jaw set as hard as the stone under his feet, Loki gazed out over Asgard. Looking back, it had been painfully clear upon whom his father's favor rested since the days of his and his brother's boyhood. He had known for some time that he had little chance of ascending to the throne. It had not been unexpected or in any way a shock. Yet to hear the words finally and openly spoken had cut deep nonetheless and Loki continued to feel the sting though more than a week had now passed since the Allfather had handed down his decree.

A cloud passed above muting the daylight. Loki could not help but feel it a fitting allegory of his life, the great shadow of his brother he had existed under as long as he could recall. He felt the darkness welling within him, a darkness he had always carried whose origin he could not define, the same darkness that he had unleashed upon others at times...his brother, the other children with whom he'd grown up that were his and his brothers' playmates and had so often teased and chided him. He was different, he'd always known it to be so, though he didn't know exactly how or why. He had always felt himself to be on the outside looking in, not in possession of the key or the password or whatever was necessary to open the door.

Along with that darkness was a void within him, a great chasm that yearned to be filled. Its origin was also unknown to him, though he had sensed it as well for as long as he could remember. As a boy his father had told him he was born to be a king. What was there for him now? What was his place? What was he to do with the long remainder of his life? Was there any meaning to his existence and if so, what was it? He stood pondering these questions, far from the first time, as he gripped the cold, hard stone railing.

He would have made a far better king than his witless oaf of a brother, Thor, whose answer to every problem was to rashly rush in headlong and bash away at it with his fists and his hammer. Loki was surprised that Thor had the mental capacity to put his boots on the right feet. Odin had said many times to them both over the centuries that a wise king did not seek out war, so why in the nine realms had he chosen for his successor the son most likely to do exactly that?

"Loki…." the gentle, soothing voice of his mother reached him from the middle of the room behind him. Loki continued to gaze out at the scene before him as she made her way to the balcony.

"Mother." Loki acknowledged Frigga as she came to stand by his side. Both stood in silence for a few moments.

"I know that your father's decision has been difficult for you to accept." Frigga said. Loki gave a short, sarcastic laugh.

"I must say, Mother, you are most talented in magic, however, it pales in comparison to your gift for understatement." Loki replied. He turned from the balcony, walking away from Frigga back into the greatroom of his chambers.

"I understand why you've been melancholy but how long do you plan to keep yourself locked away?" Frigga asked as she followed Loki.

"Does it matter? It seems no one, aside from yourself, is in the least concerned as to where I am or what I do. They're far too occupied celebrating my brother's greatness." said Loki scornfully as he recalled how Thor had been thronged with well wishers after the news had broken, not a single soul approaching him to commiserate with him. He had made his exit from the throne room and his long, solemn walk through the palace's corridors alone and unnoticed as if his father's announcement had rendered him invisible, as if he had at that moment winked out of existence.

"Your father's decision was not made out of a lack of love for you. You are his son. He and your brother both care for you very much." Frigga replied.

"They have quite an interesting way of expressing it." Loki said with disdain.

"There is another that has asked after you as well. She is most concerned about you."

"And who might that be?" Loki asked skeptically. He could not fathom to whom Frigga could be referring.

"I have just recently returned from visiting my mother, your grandmother." Frigga informed him.

"Amma?"

"I'm afraid her journey is nearing its end. She is not faring well." Frigga said sadly. "She wishes to see you. She'd like you to spend a few days with her. It has been quite some time since your last visit."

"What a brilliant idea. That's exactly what I need to lift my spirits...to spend my time with an old woman with one foot in her grave." Loki said sarcastically before instantly regretting his words upon seeing the pained expression on his mother's face. "I'm sorry. Forgive me. Maybe you're right. Perhaps a few days away from all this would be a welcome respite." Frigga's expression changed to a warm smile. Approaching Loki, she took his hands in hers.

"I'll go now and make the arrangements. She will be pleased to see you." Frigga said before kissing Loki's cheek. She turned and made her way to the door, exiting Loki's chambers. Loki turned from the door, walking back towards the entrance to the balcony. He returned to the spot where he had been standing before Frigga's visit, staring once more out over Asgard as the sun began to set.

Frigga was right. It had been quite a long time since last he had seen his grandmother. As a boy they had been quite close. As he had grown to manhood they had seen each other less and less often as other concerns and interests had taken up his time and attention. After the passing of his grandfather, Frigga had offered to relocate her to her own chambers in the palace but she would not hear of it, instead choosing to remain in the isolated cottage near the edge of the forest not far from the mountains and the seashore.

Hearing familiar voices and laughter below, Loki saw Thor, Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun and Sif come into view. He could only guess they were on their way to continue celebrating. They would likely be doing so for at least another week or two. Loki turned to once again exit the balcony and ensconce himself in his chambers. As the group of revelers passed by below, Thor looked up to catch a glimpse of Loki as he turned his back and stepped away from the railing.

"Brother!" Thor called up to Loki. "Would you like to join-" Thor began to ask as Loki entered his chambers, leaving the balcony empty. Thor continued to look upwards for a moment, an expression of distress crossing his face.

"Don't concern yourself. Let him brood." Fandral said to Thor.

"You know Loki. He'll get over it and be back to his old self soon enough...unfortunately. I for one am quite happy to celebrate with our future king...and drink him under the table for good measure!" Volstagg gleefully exclaimed.

"Am I to take that as a challenge?" Thor said as he grinned, returning his attention to his friends, they cajoling him forward along with them.

************************************

Loki approached his grandmother's cottage, a trunk in his hands. To the right of the cottage was planted a mid-sized garden, varying types of edible and non-edible flora blooming and bursting from the ground in their plots, some entwining themselves around poles and trellises. His mother was not one to exaggerate but surely his grandmother's health could not be as dire as his mother had described if she were capable of maintaining it, Loki thought to himself.

A young woman, perhaps slightly older than Loki but not by much exited the front door of the cottage as he approached. She wore a simple, green Asgardian gown, her reddish golden hair arranged in plaits.

"You are the son of Odin, the Allfather, the prince, Frida's grandson…"

"Yes, I'm Loki. And you are…?"

"Revna. I see to Frida's needs...when she will allow me to do so. She has been quite anxious for your arrival." Revna answered. Loki was unaccustomed to hearing that anyone was anxious to see him.

"How is she?" Loki asked.

"She's having quite a good day today. Your impending visit I'm sure has played its part."

"Does she have many bad?"

"From time to time...she is not always herself." Revna replied.

"Rubbish. Who else would I be if not myself?" the voice of an elderly woman said as she stood in the doorway of the cottage. Revna turned as Loki looked past her to see Frida. The old, somewhat stooped woman in the grayish blue dress stood there leaning slightly on a short staff, her long wavy white hair falling over her shoulders.

"Loki, my boy….it's been far too long. Come closer and let me get a good look at you. My eyes are not what they once were."

Loki deposited the trunk onto the ground and made his way to his grandmother.

"Amma….it is good to see you." Loki said as he reached Frida, she putting her staff aside and embracing Loki before pulling back and gripping both of his arms. Standing shorter than Loki she looked up into his face as she examined him, her wrinkled visage smiling warmly.

"You have grown into quite a handsome young man. You must be exhausted from shooing off the droves seeking your affections."

"Not exactly." Loki said. Frida turned from Loki, entering the cottage.

"Bring your things and settle in. We have much to talk about. Oh….and leave your friend outside." Frida said to him.

"Who do you mean?" Loki asked puzzled as he had come alone.

"The friend on your right shoulder." Frida answered. Loki, confused, turned his head to look to his shoulder. Upon it sat a large, hairy multi legged creature. Startled, Loki's eyes widened as he took in an audible sharp breath and swiftly moved his hand up to brush it off from where it had perched itself only to watch it disappear in a flash of light. As it did so he heard the sound of Frida's laughter. Grinning for the first time since the day Odin had announced his choice, Loki watched his grandmother's back as she hobbled away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki sat across from Frida at the rectangular table in the simple, small dining room of his grandmother's cottage. It was a far cry from the grandiose dining hall of Asgard's palace. Revna entered from an adjoining room carrying two plates and sat one of them before Frida, the other in front of Loki.

"Thank you." Loki said to Revna politely as he looked down upon the contents of the plate. It looked quite appealing, yet Loki found his appetite, as it had been as of late, to be sparse. Revna turned to reenter the room from which she'd come.

"Are you not joining us?" Frida asked Revna.

"I didn't think it proper for myself to share a table with the son of the Allfather." Revna replied.

"Nonsense. I'm the mother of his Queen and you dine with me most every evening." Frida said.

"I am but a man as any other." Loki told her. "It's not as if I am to be a king." Loki added glumly as he took the fork besides his plate in hand.

"If you wish it." Revna said.

"I do." Frida said, gesturing to the empty seat at the side of the table. Revna turned to retrieve her own plate from the next room from which she'd entered. Frida looked across the table to Loki. He had stabbed a small morsel of food with the fork but had yet to lift it, staring down at it.

"Someday you will appreciate the great gift your father has given you." Frida said.

"And what would that be?" Loki asked cynically.

"Your freedom. A throne is a ponderous thing. Once seated upon it you are never again free to be who and what you wish to be. You must be what others want you to be, what they need you to be. A king is thought to have more freedom than anyone but that is the greatest lie of all. He is but a slave." Frida told him. Loki continued to stare at his plate contemplating her words as Revna returned to the room, plate in hand, taking her place at the table.

"That may be so, but it is a shackle I would gladly bear in light of the alternative. I know my brother far better than he knows himself. He is rash, impulsive, reckless. He acts first and asks questions later. I fear what is to come once he takes the throne." Loki responded before finally lifting the morsel of food from his plate to his mouth.

"You have just described Odin himself at one time. We grow wise from our mistakes, our failures. Our triumphs teach us nothing. Trust me when I say that there could be a far greater danger to Asgard and the realms than your brother seated on its throne." Frida said, her voice ominous. Loki looked to her curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Only what I said. Nothing more and nothing less. Don't fret. Let your brother have his glory. Your day will come." Frida said, returning her attention to the meal before her. Loki attempted to do the same, lifting another forkful. He glanced across the table to Frida, pondering her words, unable to shake the feeling they had engendered in him, that there was something more behind them.

That evening, long after the sun had slid below the horizon, darkness falling over Asgard, Loki stood in front of the burning cauldron in the sitting room of the cottage, staring down into the flames as if in a trance. Revna approached him, standing behind him in silence for a moment before Loki sensed her presence, turning from the cauldron.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. Frida...your grandmother wishes to see you before she retires for the night."

"My mother gave me the impression that my grandmother was quite ill. However, she seems to be faring well considering her age, at least from what I've seen."

"Your mother spoke truth. As I said when you arrived, she had a good day today. Those days are becoming fewer. More than once she has asked me to assist her to join your grandfather in Valhalla. I have of course refused to do so. She often talks of a darkness falling over Asgard."

"A darkness?"

"Yes. She will say no more, only that she wishes not to be here when it comes. As I said, she is not always herself, her mind sometimes goes astray for a time. Your room is ready. I hope that you sleep well. I will return in the morning." Revna said.

"Thank you. Goodnight." Loki said.

"Goodnight." Revna said before she made her way to the door and exited the cottage.

Loki pondered what Revna had told him, what she had revealed to him of his grandmother's fears. Perhaps she was right and they were the product of an aged and addled mind...but then did he not fear the same for Asgard with his brother on the throne? His mother and grandmother were descended from a long line of witches, and witches had the ability to see into the future, or at least possible futures, glimpses anyway. Why had she requested his presence in her last days?

************************************

A lamp burned on the bedside table of his grandmother's bedroom where also sat a pitcher and a glass. Pouring water from the pitcher into the glass, Loki sat it near the edge of the table within her reach before pulling the blankets up farther over the elderly woman in the bed, her hair now plaited in one long plait down her back. She smiled at him, though he could see the fatigue in her eyes.

"Goodnight, amma." Loki said as he bent down, kissing her cheek. He felt her reach out and take his hand. "Pleasant dreams. I will see you in the morning."

"I am so glad that you are here. I feared you would not come. Perhaps there is hope yet." Frida said.

"What do you mean? Hope for what?" Loki asked, puzzled.

"Not for what. For who. For you. For them. You must save them." she said.

"Save who? I don't understand." Loki asked, still confused.

"Asgard." Frida replied. "Thor….he must not take the throne….if he does all is lost, not only here...the other realms...Midgard…the universe…."

"Trouble yourself no further tonight. We will speak of it tomorrow. You must rest." Loki said. Was this what Revna was referring to when she spoke of Frida's mind going astray? Or was he right after all about the danger of Thor on the throne? Either way, it was clear that she needed rest and the time for that conversation was not the present moment. Loki extinguished the lamp. 

************************************

Loki walked through Odin's vault in the palace of Asgard, perusing the treasures secured there. Finally he reached that which he had come for. Sitting on the pedestal before him, a blue glow emanating from it, rested the Casket of Ancient Winters. He reached both hands out towards it….

"Do you truly wish to know?" he heard Frida's voice say though he could not see her. It seemed to echo from every direction. "There will be no going back. Everything will change." she said.

"I must know. I must know why." Loki said.

Just as Loki was about to put his hands upon the relic he found himself jolted out of the dream by a piercing scream. His eyes flying open, he looked up to see a towering figure hovering above him, it's long arm reaching out towards him in the darkness. Just as its hand was about to close around his neck, Loki reacted, rolling out from under it and off the bed, rising quickly to his feet, producing a dagger in each hand. The Jotun standing on the other side of the bed produced a sword of ice. Loki sent his daggers flying. As they reached the Jotun, the giant vanished, the illusion dissolving in a flash of blue light. Loki's daggers struck the stone wall, clattering onto the floor.

Another scream came from the next room. Loki retrieved his daggers and raced out of the room to that of his grandmother. Quickly scanning the room, he found it to be devoid of any danger, the only occupant was Frida, sitting up in the bed, wide eyed, staring at the far wall, trembling in fright, clutching the blanket to her chest.

"Amma!" Loki said, swiftly moving to her side and sitting down on the edge of the bed, taking her hand in his.

"They're here! They've come for you!" she cried.

"There's no one here. You had a nightmare. It was just a dream." Loki eased the elderly woman carefully back down to lie in the bed, moving the blanket over her.

"Loki?" Frida said.

"Yes, it's me. I'm here. All is well." Loki said, once again taking her hand.

"You must not go to him." Frida said.

"Go to who?" Loki asked, though he was sure her answer would make little more sense than their previous conversation.

"Your father. Don't go to him. Don't go to Jotunheim."

"My father isn't on Jotunheim."

"He waits for you. He knows you will come. Don't seek him out. Promise me. Swear it."

"I promise. I swear to you. Sleep now." Loki said. Frida closed her eyes once again, quickly returning to slumber. Loki waited a few moments to ensure she had returned to her rest before gently releasing her hand and rising. He looked down on the sleeping woman, troubled, before turning and exiting the room once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki had returned to the cottage's guest room and now lay on his side, facing the wall on which his daggers' momentum had been brought to a halt after he had sent them hurtling towards the image of the frost giant a short time before. He replayed the events that had just transpired in his mind a piece at a time.

First, the dream he had been in the midst of when his grandmother's shriek had roused him...whyever would he dream of that particular relic, he wondered. He of course knew its origin, its purpose, how it had become part of Odin's collection after the Battle of Jotunheim long, long ago. He had been but a babe in arms at the time of the battle but had heard the story many times. He had never given the Casket any more thought than he did any of the various other relics that rested there. What question had he been seeking to have answered and why would the greatest treasure of Jotunheim enlighten him? But then perhaps it had just been a silly dream as most were, his subconscious dredging something up from deep within for no real purpose whatsoever.

Next to ponder for Loki was the image of the Jotun, the frost giant that he had witnessed upon being wrenched from slumber. Perhaps, again, merely his mind making a connection to the dream itself, the origin of the relic. As a boy he and most children were told tales of the horrible, murderous monsters of Jotunheim, the boogeymen of all Asgardian children's nightmares. He had spent more time with his grandmother as a child, perhaps that was where the connection lay. Having been so suddenly pulled from his dream before his mind had completely let go of it had produced the hallucination. Yet, what he'd seen had not simply dissolved into nothingness, had not merely winked out of existence as one would expect a hallucination to do. It had seemed to dissipate as did one of his or his mother's or his grandmother's illusions. Strange to be sure, though that didn't mean he wasn't correct that it had merely been a manifestation of his own mind.

But then his grandmother herself had mentioned Jotunheim. She had been under the mistaken impression for some reason in her misfiring brain that his father, Odin, was there. It was certainly quite a coincidence, but maybe that truly was all it was. After all, Odin's defeat of Jotunheim was one of his most glorious moments and was still spoken of quite often on Asgard. Odin and the Battle of Jotunheim went together like bread and butter. It would not be in any way a shock for Frida to have connected the two in her confused ramblings.

Loki ultimately decided to close the book on the whole incident, chalking it up to coincidence and the effects of the first night in quite some time he had slept outside of his own bedchambers in the palace playing games with his subconscious. It made as much sense, perhaps more, than any other explanation. It was also possible, he thought, that his own brain trying to bring order to the chaos of his grandmother's disjointed, confused statements was becoming as addled as her own in the attempt. But then, that in itself struck him as peculiar...during the whole of that day, all she had said had been logical, coherent, and though he hated to admit it, especially when it came to her statements regarding the throne, wise. She had been clear that she believed...or perhaps she knew, he still believed there was more behind her statement...that there was a far greater danger to Asgard than Thor on its throne and yet later that evening she had proclaimed that Thor should never take that same throne, that not only Asgard, but the universe would be in peril if he did so.

Loki knew he must thrust it all from his mind if he was to get any rest the remainder of the night. Doing what he usually did when he needed to clear his head from intrusive thoughts while he lay in bed, which was a somewhat frequent occurrence for him, he changed position, rolling over onto his other side. The sight that greeted him upon doing so froze the blood in his veins.

Lying there facing him was a still form that he could just make out in the low light of the moon streaming in through the circular window of the cottage's spare bedroom. His own body, his corpse rather, lay there lifeless, his eyes glassy and red, his skin a mottled grayish-white hue which he knew was not merely a trick of the moonlight. Startled, Loki drew back with a sharp intake of breath, a split second from fleeing the bed upon which he and his doppelganger corpse rested before he chose another response. Loki closed his eyes tightly for a few moments, tamping down all thought, clearing his head, knowing that what he had just witnessed could not in any way, shape or form, be reality. He consciously worked to slow his rapidly beating heart to a normal rhythm, taking in a long, languid, deep breath and exhaling it slowly before once again raising his eyelids. He found the space next to him once again empty. Relieved, he positioned himself onto his back and closed his eyes once more.

************************************

Frida and Revna worked side by side in the garden outside the cottage in the early morning light. Frida sat on her knees, a cushion under them, as she gripped the undesired weeds that had sprouted with her gnarled, crinkled hands, wrenching them from the dirt. Revna, having that day chosen to don another simple gown of a turquoise color, her reddish-gold hair styled similarly to the day before, assisted in the endeavor at the edge of the adjoining plot.

Loki exited the cottage, searching for his grandmother whom he had, to his dismay, found absent from the cottage at his rising. An expression of relief crossed his face as he spied the two women as he walked from the cottage's entrance towards the garden in which they toiled.

"There is my lazy grandson. It's high time you decided to leave your bed. The sun rose some time ago. I suppose being waited on hand and foot in that grand palace of yours gives you little cause to be industrious." Frida said, feigning annoyance, though from the grin on her face, Loki knew it to be farce. Frida gestured to Revna who rose from her knees to her feet and stepped over to Frida, the old woman taking hold of her short staff that lay beside her on the ground before Revna assisted her to her feet as Loki approached. "It's a beautiful morning. Would you care to accompany me on a stroll?" Frida asked Loki.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Loki asked, unsure about the proposition as he looked to the aged woman leaning on her staff.

"Of course I'm up to it! I was 'up to it' long before you this morning!" Frida chided him. Loki grinned, unable to do otherwise at the spunk of the ancient lady before him. Extending his arm, Frida took it, hooking hers around it, her staff in her opposite hand.

Loki and Frida made their way along the sea shore, Loki careful to escort her along the more flat and even and less sandy and rocky stretch of ground.

"My apologies for my late rising, Amma. I'm afraid my sleep was not the most restful…" Loki began.

"Ah, yes, it is often so the first night away from home. I was merely chiding you, my boy. Take all the rest you need to finally cease pondering your lost throne and to begin considering the possibilities now open to you." Frida said. Loki realized from her statement that she had no recollection of the events of the night before, though he was not much surprised.

"What possibilities do you speak of?" Loki asked. He couldn't fathom to what she could be referring.

"Many. Asgard and the universe is now open to you and you are free from the weight you have borne these many years awaiting your father's edict, attempting to be whatever you believed he considered 'worthy.'"

"Obviously I failed miserably in that arena." Loki said, looking down at the ground before them as they walked.

"Does a round peg fail for simply being made round when it does not fit into a square hole?" Frida asked. Loki pondered her statement.

"I suppose not. It is simply what it is." Loki answered.

"And the same is true of you as well. If that round peg is to fit, the hole must be made round as well. It is not for you to find your place, it is for you to make it." Frida counseled. Again, Loki quietly considered her words. "But let us speak of other things. You denied at your arrival yesterday that you are plagued by those aspiring for a place in your heart. Is there perhaps someone that has already taken that place?" Frida asked. Loki shook his head, gazing ahead of him.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but no. I haven't been particularly seeking to fill the vacancy. I seem to be a square hole and have thus far only encountered round pegs. My mind has been absorbed by other, more pressing concerns." Loki answered. 

"Ah well, you are young yet. There is still much time. You will know her when fate puts her in your path."

"I suppose it's my brother that you should be asking that question. He will eventually be expected to find a queen, to beget heirs...though there is one that has been vying for that place for quite some time, though I fear Thor is blind to it, as he seems to be to many things."

"Which is exactly why he will need you. Often the power of the throne does not rest upon it, but behind it." Frida said. Loki's expression darkened as he looked once more to the ground before him as they walked.

"I have spent enough of my life obfuscated." Loki said darkly. Frida looked to him and his stony expression.

"What of Revna?" Frida asked.

"What of her?" Loki replied, unsure of the meaning behind his grandmother's question, then quickly latching onto it. "Oh...she seems pleasant enough I suppose..if on the meek side...simple..."

"That is only due to a lack of familiarity and the fact she's been on her own for some time. Your mother appeared a meek and simple girl as well at one time. Her father fought alongside yours in many battles. He played a role in the peace with Jotunheim. He was among the unfortunate who fell at the Battle of Harridan. Her mother, unable to accept his death and her grief, took her own life not long after."

"Thor and I were at Harridan. It was a glorious victory. It was celebrated for weeks." Loki informed her.

"It would be best if you did not mention that fact in her presence." Frida said.

"Yes, of course." said Loki. Frida came to a stop, Loki alongside her. Slightly hunching over more so than usual, Frida put a hand lightly to her chest. Loki looked to her with concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes….yes….just a flutter. That's all. I'm fine."

"Are you certain?" Loki asked, noticing that her face appeared more pale, sweat beginning to bead on her forehead though the early morning temperature was comfortably cool. 

"I'll be quite alright. We should return." Frida said as Loki and she turned. Leaning more heavily on her staff, her breathing heavier and audible, Loki having moved his arm around her in support, the two slowly made their way back to the cottage visible in the distance.

************************************

Inside the cottage, Loki stood in the front room appearing anxious and worried as Revna exited Frida's bedroom, closing the door behind her and approached Loki.

"How is she?"

"I believe she will be well. It was only a minor episode."

"Does she have many such episodes?"

"It is to be expected. Her heart has beat for over five millennia now. I was just preparing the morning meal if you're hungry." Revna informed him.

"Yes….thank you." Loki answered, though he still did not find himself to have much of an appetite, especially at the moment. Revna turned towards the arched stone doorway into the small dining room, Loki following.

Loki sat in the same place he had been seated the evening before as Revna placed another plateful of food in front of him. Carrying her own in her other hand, she made her way to the place across from him where Frida had previously sat. Both sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment, looking down at their plates before Loki took a utensil in hand, Revna doing so as well as if following his lead.

"My grandmother has told me that your father served under my own, that he gave his life at Harridan. I was at Harridan along with my brother."

"Yes…did you know him?" Revna asked.

"I'm afraid not, not personally. Asgard is in his debt for his sacrifice, and yours as well."

"He was a good man and a good father." Revna said, sadness in her voice. Both sat silently again for a few moments, each taking a few mouthfuls of the food from their plates.

"So how is it that you came to serve my grandmother?" Loki asked, changing the subject.

"After the death of my father and mother, I settled nearby. It seemed a peaceful place. Your mother sought me out actually, at first just to check in with her from time to time, but as time went on, it was evident she needed more assistance. I'm not sure what I'll do after-" Revna said before cutting herself off, though Loki knew what she had been about to say.

"I'm sure there are others in need of such help." Loki assured her.

"Yes, I'm sure there are." Revna answered before going silent again for another moment. "You did not rest easy last night?"

"No, unfortunately. Neither did she, I'm afraid."

"I should have warned you." Revna said looking down. "I had hoped perhaps with your presence…she often has visions, nightmares. When she does so, she unknowingly manifests aspects of them. They are harmless, mere illusion, but still disconcerting. It is why though I am concerned for her when she is alone, I now don't often remain here and return to my own dwelling for the night."

"That explains much." Loki said, the lingering questions concerning what he had experienced the night before now answered. "How long since it started?"

"A few months now, not overly long." Revna answered.

"She spoke of Jotunheim…"

"Yes, she has done so quite frequently as of late. I'm not sure why. She does not recall that which she speaks of or why during her episodes when asked about them later." Revna explained. "Before your arrival she spoke of you quite often as well. She has been quite concerned for you. She became more so after your mother's visit, when she told her of your father's decision."

"I suppose I should be glad someone is." Loki said, more to himself than to Revna as he looked down at his plate, a few more morsels of food remaining.

"If what you say of your brother is true, why is it that your father chose him? My father used to speak of your father and his wisdom and judgement."

"I am at a loss myself. I received no explanation. However, it was clear to me since we were children that Thor was favored between the two of us. I suppose there is nothing for me to do now but learn to accept his verdict, do as my grandmother has advised and find my own place, though I haven't the slightest clue what that place would or should be. I have no desire to continue to exist in the darkness and chill of my brother's great shadow."

"Perhaps your father has never had the opportunity to see what it is you see in him. If he were to do so….." Revna said. Loki looked up from his plate and across the table at the woman seated across from him.

"You may be right. Even if it changes nothing, it would be satisfying for all to finally see the faults of he they view as the epitome of perfection…to take the wind out of his sails. His hubris seems to know no bounds, especially at the current moment."

"I suppose it would only be a matter of knowing which button to push. If you know him better than he knows himself as you claim, that should not be difficult." Revna said. Loki continued to look to her, shocked, though not expressing it openly, at her words. Perhaps she was more than the simple, meek and mild nymph he had originally assumed her to be.

"No...I don't suppose it would be." Loki responded, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Frida had rested the remainder of the morning, rising once again just before midday and famished. Revna had dutifully prepared food for her, assisting her to the table. Loki approached his grandmother, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to look up at him managing a smile though she continued to appear fatigued even after her rest. Though it was clear she was attempting to veil it, he could see sadness mixed with a hint of fear in her eyes. Revna had spoken of Frida's concern for him even before Frigga's visit and revelation that Loki would not be the next King of Asgard. Loki wondered whether that fear was for him or for herself. Perhaps a bit of both.

"Will you join us?" Frida asked.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not hungry at the moment. I believe I'll take a walk and perhaps work up an appetite." Loki told her.

"I'm afraid I'm rather dull company these days. A young man such as yourself has the need to get out and explore." Frida replied.

"I won't be too long."

"I will keep a plate warm for when you return." Revna said from her place at that table.

Loki exited the cottage, turning to his left and following a trail he had noticed earlier into the forest. It was not to benefit his appetite that motivated him to strike off on his own but to think. He had always found the forests of Asgard an ideal place to do so since he was a child, assisted by the peaceful and quiet solitude it provided. Revna's words replayed in his mind once again as they had throughout the morning since she had first spoken them. If he could make his father see...if he could find the right button of Thor's to push…what button and where and when should he push it to achieve his aim?

Of course his first goal was to showcase for his father in a manner that could not be denied no matter how deeply went Odin's favor for his brother that Thor was not suited to rule. That would be far easier to accomplish if it took place in front of others as well, if it couldn't simply be swept under the rug. His second goal, which would naturally be achieved if the first goal was successfully met, was to put as big a dent in his brother's bloated pride as possible. Loki glowered as he thought of the way Thor strutted and preened, the pretentious swagger that had now become even more pronounced. Naturally he never missed an opportunity to show off. As much as Thor claimed to care for and love his brother, he certainly wasn't bothering to take Loki's feelings into account concerning the situation. The man most definitely needed to be knocked down a few pegs, more than a few in Loki's estimation.

His thoughts turned as well, though through no conscious decision of his own, to she who had uttered the words that now left him deliberating. Could there actually be someone 'on his side' for once? Loki revered loyalty, to himself anyway, above most other qualities. The possibility raised her in his esteem and compelled him to wish to become better acquainted when he had little interest before. Of course he had noticed from the outset that she was rather easy on the eyes, but so were many others. A pretty face was commonplace on Asgard. That in and of itself was not enough to pique Loki's interest...at least beyond the opportunity for mere physical pleasure when the need for such arose. Though the less favored brother, he had little difficulty in obtaining such if he so desired due to his exalted position as a Prince of Asgard.

Loki could not recall ever truly loving anyone in that way, though he had of course had his infatuations over the years. A part of him feared it and was reticent to seek it out, though he couldn't explain exactly why. Perhaps it was the possibility of losing the object of it that he had witnessed others experience over the years and that he somehow, though he wasn't sure how, identified with. Too many times for Loki to count the universe had said no to him when it came to other things that he had wanted, some that seemed to be just within his grasp before he found them wrenched away. He had always believed, as his grandmother had also stated, that when he met 'the one' he would know the instant she came to be in his presence, as she would as well, but perhaps the idea of 'love at first sight' was but myth, mere fodder for sentimental novels and fairy tales. Besides, what did he have to offer now but an empty title?

All these thoughts along with others continued to percolate in Loki's brain as he continued his trek, swallowed up by the woodland that surrounded him.

************************************

For the next two nights Loki found his sleep to be undisturbed but for his own thoughts. In the mornings he had assisted both his grandmother and Revna in the garden. His grandmother passing what Revna would likely have labeled "good days" to Loki's relief. After dinner, Loki, Frida and Revna spent the evening in pleasant conversation, Loki and Frida reminiscing the past, Loki's boyhood, stories of tricks and pranks played by both on each other and others over the years. Revna had seemed rather amused which Loki found gratifying. At least she had a sense of humor unlike others he knew, which Loki considered another point in her favor.

The sun had just set, the horizon still glowing a fiery red and orange, when Frida seated in a worn armchair slowly struggled to her feet. Revna, attentive as always, rose from the equally worn cushions of the chaise on which she had been seated to assist her.

"I'm afraid I'm feeling a bit played out. However, the evening is still young as are the both of you. Don't feel you must end yours on my account." Frida said as Loki also rose from his chair and went to her, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Goodnight, Amma. Rest well." Loki said to her before Revna assisted her to make her way towards her bedroom. He couldn't help but notice that she seemed more unsteady than the day and evening before, a slight tremble in her hands.

Loki moved to stand before the burning cauldron that lit the room as he had the evening of the day he'd arrived. He stared down into the glowing embers of the small black stones that fueled the flames once again deep in thought. Finally he raised his head, turning and walking across the room to a carved wooden cabinet. He was unsure if it still contained what once it had long ago and was pleased as he opened it to find a few bottles remaining. Perusing them before choosing one and removing it along with two glasses and the implement necessary to open it, he closed the cabinet and walked back to the table around which they had previously been sitting. As Revna exited the bedroom and closed the door, Loki pulled the cork from the bottle of wine.

"As my grandmother said, the evening is still young. Would you like some?" Loki asked. Revna stood silent for a moment, seeming to be contemplating before answering.

"Yes. Thank you." she said, though Loki noted she sounded unsure, before she finally moved from where she stood to sit once again on the chaise. Loki poured the deep magenta colored wine into the glass in his hand and held it out to Revna. After she had taken it from him he raised the remaining empty glass and filled it before setting the bottle back on the table, seating himself in the chair across from her.

"Will you be staying much longer?" Revna asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"Do you wish to be rid of me?" Loki responded.

"Oh! No….I didn't mean to imply-" Revna said, flustered. Loki grinned as he took a drink from his glass.

"I had planned to remain two days more, but I may decide to extend my stay, depending on circumstances."

"Frida will be glad to hear it. She very much enjoys your presence. Despite her difficulties since your arrival, she is the happiest I have seen her in some time."

"I must admit, it's not often that anyone seems pleased at my presence. And you? Are you pleased as well?" Loki asked. Revna had clearly not been expecting the question.

"Anything that pleases Frida pleases me." she answered diplomatically.

"And if my grandmother was not a concern? I wish to know your own thoughts on the matter." Loki pressed.

"I would be pleased as well." Revna answered, though Loki was unsure whether her answer was sincere or merely what she believed she should say, what she thought he wished to hear. A short silence fell between the two again before, surprisingly for Loki, Revna once again spoke. "I confess, you are not what I expected. It has been some time since I have left this place….of course I had not made your acquaintance then, but I have heard you spoken of in the past by others." Revna said. Loki leaned back in the chair, taking another drink from his glass before replying.

"And what did these 'others' say of me?" Loki asked. Revna was quiet for a moment and looked down, bowing her head.

"That you care for no one and nothing but yourself, your own interests, only what will benefit you in the moment, that you are not to be trusted...other such things."

"I see." Loki responded.

"However, after seeing how you care for Frida, your concern for her and your kindness to myself I cannot believe any of it to be true."

"As any man, I suppose I have my faults. When one is in a position such as I find myself, those faults tend to be exaggerated by others. I suppose jealousy plays its part. It doesn't help that my father has quite clearly favored my brother over myself."

"Yes, I can see how that would be so. It must be a difficult thing to bear. I'm afraid I cannot relate as I had no siblings with which to be compared or measured against."

"That is most fortunate." Loki said as he refilled his glass. Revna's was not yet quite empty.

"In some ways perhaps, but it was also rather lonely, but then I suppose that prepared me for what was to come." Revna replied.

"You speak of the loss of your parents..."

"Yes...to lose both of them so soon and in such a short space of time...it was difficult."

"I'm sure it was. You must be a woman of much strength." Loki said.

"I have never thought of myself as such. I simply had little choice but to go on."

"More?" Loki asked. Revna looked down into her glass.

"I shouldn't….it is not far but the way home can be treacherous in the dark…"

"If you wish, I will see you there." Loki assured her.

"You may be no better off than I." Revna said with a slight grin as she held out her glass, Loki refilling it.

"If I were not able to find my way after only a few glasses of wine, I would be forced to renounce my title as a prince of Asgard." Loki said as Revna smiled. "I have been giving some thought to our earlier conversation….regarding my brother…"

"When will he take his place as King?"

"The day has been set one month from now. The arrangements for the coronation itself have long been in place, it was only a matter of which of us was to be chosen."

"When I was a girl I dreamed of attending such an event….to have a beautiful gown to wear...my father had dealings with your father many times, but I only visited the palace once as a young girl. My mother believed it better to live simply and be happy with our station in life. She feared I would become displeased with our own life dreaming of a life that could never be." Revna explained, her voice tinged with sadness.

"Was your mother a witch?" Loki asked. Again, Revna was taken by surprise by his question.

"No…."

"Then how could she possibly know what could be? Even witches themselves can't see all, only glimpses of what could be, as if reading a single paragraph of a book's chapter. My mother has always found her ability to see the future to be limited, though she cares little to do so." Loki fell silent for a moment. "Do you believe I speak truth when I say that I love my brother but my father is making a grave error in placing him on the throne, that it will spell disaster for us all, for Asgard? That it could well lead to the darkness of which Frida speaks and that she fears?" Loki asked as he locked his gaze to Revna's. Revna contemplated his question for a moment before answering.

"Yes." she answered. Taking the last swallow of the wine, she sat her empty glass on the table. As she did so a bright flash of light entered the room from the windows followed by a low rumbling of thunder as a storm approached. Revna quickly rose, Loki following suit, setting his now empty glass on the table as well.

"I should be going." Revna said as another bolt of lighting lit up the room from outside.

"I will see you there safely." Loki said as Revna came around the table.

"It's alright."

"I insist." Loki said offering Revna his arm. Taking it, Loki led her to the door. As he did so, it was if a bolt of lightning had struck within his own brain. The coronation...everyone of importance would be there along with quite a number of other citizens of Asgard. His question of time and place had been answered. There remained now only the question of what and how.

"Thank you." Loki said. Revna turned her head, looking to him questioningly.

"For what am I to be thanked?" Revna asked.

"For your company and conversation. It has been a pleasant evening. It's a pity it must end so soon."

"Perhaps it doesn't have to." Revna answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Revna had directed Loki down the same path he had taken earlier that day into the forest and then down another branching off from it that he had not followed during his ruminations. Asgardian eyes were better able than those of the mortals of Midgard and other races similar to them in the universe to see in the darkness, yet Revna had been correct that the way could be treacherous. Loki thought it somewhat of a blessing that the storm had arrived when it did before he and Revna had imbibed more than two glasses of wine along with the fact that as the lightning strikes grew more frequent, even through the canopy of the trees stretched out above them, it lent more light to assist them to make their way to their destination.

Along with lightning however, storms generally come with another feature less of a boon. After Revna had informed him they were slightly more than halfway to her home, she and Loki felt the first raindrops just as they reached an area less populated with trees to shield them. The sprinkling quickly converted to a downpour, as if the clouds above them had burst open like an overinflated balloon.

Thunder crashing and rumbling, wind whipping around them and becoming increasingly soaked by the rain, the two Asgardians rushed along the path towards the structure that had just come into view as they exited the far edge of the forest. The dirt path to Revna's cottage had quickly become slick with mud as Revna soon discovered, Loki feeling her arm slip from around his as she lost her footing. Reaching out and taking hold of her upper arm as she fell to her knees, he soon found himself falling forward as his feet lost traction, both he and Revna ultimately sprawling in the cool goo. After a moment of stunned silence, the laughter of both commenced almost simultaneously.

Loki knew he should apologize for having failed to fulfil his pledge to see her home unscathed, but found he was suddenly filled with a sensation he had not felt in quite a long while...a sense of lightness, of mirth, childlike joy along with a sense of release, as if the frustration and darkness that had been pent up within him had flown, at least for the moment. Perhaps it was due to the effects of the wine or merely the absurdity of the situation itself, Loki wasn't certain, he only knew that it felt good. His laughter continued to bubble up out of him like a fount, as did Revna's own.

"I'm sorry..." Loki finally managed to say though there was still laughter apparent in his voice. Cautiously pulling himself up out of the mud, he extended his hand to Revna, assisting her to rise alongside him. "So much for seeing you home safely."

"It's alright, really." Revna assured him, her voice merry with the lingering effects of her laughter as well.

Moving more cautiously along the more grassy side of the pathway and as quickly as they dared in the driving rain, they reached the entrance of Revna's small stone dwelling, the rain having already washed the majority of the mud from their hair and exposed skin. Revna opened the door, stepping inside. Loki remained outside the door. Revna, initially unaware he had not entered after her, lit the cauldron along the wall, bathing the room in flickering firelight before turning towards him.

"Come in...please." Revna said as he remained standing in the rain.

"I should return…" Loki replied.

"Wait until the storm has passed." Revna said, stepping back to the door, extending her hand. Loki continued to remain where he stood for a moment, gazing down at it contemplatively before reaching out and taking it, allowing her to lead him inside. Turning, he closed the door behind him.

Revna lit a lamp atop a long, thin table on the other side of the room. Both she and Loki stood soaked, dripping water onto the floor, the front of Revna's dress splotched with mud as was Loki's clothing. Revna walked through a doorway into another room before reemerging with a stack of a few worn and folded towels. Approaching Loki, she held them out towards him, he taking one from the top.

"Thank you." Loki said before unfolding it and rubbing it over his hair and face.

"Just a moment…" Revna said. She made her way across the room to a trunk in the corner and knelt down, opening it. Loki watched her as she rifled through it. Closing it she rose and walked back to Loki, holding out what appeared to be folded articles of clothing.

"They were my father's. He was of a similar size to yourself."

"Is there somewhere…?" Loki asked, perusing the small cottage and the room in which they stood, which was somewhat large, but appeared to be the only living area and also doubling as a bedroom, Revna's bed along the far wall, a chest of drawers along the same wall nearby.

"In there…" Revna said, pointing towards the room from which she'd emerged with the towels. Loki made his way across the room towards the doorway and entered into what appeared to be a small washroom. It was unlit but the light from the cauldron and the lamp in the adjoining room lent just enough light for him to see by.

Revna opened a drawer of her dresser, retrieving a long simple gown, sitting it atop it along with the remainder of the towels. Looking towards the doorway of the washroom she removed the wet and muddy gown she wore, lifting it from the floor and tossing it into a woven rope hamper and dried herself before slipping the dress over her head. Looking into the mirror over the dresser, she unplaited her hair before rubbing the wavy locks with the towel and running a brush through them. Turning, she walked across the room to a standing cabinet and opened it, reaching to the back of a shelf and pulling out a tall blue bottle and two glasses and sat them on the same table upon which sat the lamp.

Lightning continued to flash periodically through the one window of the room, though more infrequent. The sound of the rain could be heard on the roof, though its intensity had lessened since their arrival. As Loki finished changing into the dry clothing Revna had procured for him, a long rumble of thunder reached his ears from outside. Once again, Loki felt the darkness creeping back over him as he thought of his brother. He attempted to push the thought away, to retain the feeling of lightness and mirth that had overtaken him shortly before. Gathering his rain soaked clothing, he turned to exit back into the front room.

Standing in the doorway, he spied Revna across the room, her back to him, as she removed the cork from the blue bottle and poured a clear, bubbling liquid into a glass. A thought crossed his mind, something that she had mentioned in passing in their earlier conversation that evening not long before they had left his grandmother's cottage. The simple gown Revna had donned transformed as he looked to her into a formal Asgardian gown of rich fabric with a slightly trained skirt.

Revna stood unmoving for a moment, staring in disbelief at the gown that had replaced the simple one she had been wearing. She turned to see Loki looking back at her.

"It's not real..." she said.

"Does it matter?" Loki replied. Revna crossed the room to Loki, reaching out and taking his wet clothing from him.

"I'll take care of them and return them to you." she said, walking them over to the hamper and setting them on top of her own discarded gown before returning to the table and pouring a second glass of the bottle's champagne-like contents. Taking a glass in each hand, she again approached Loki, holding one of them out to him.

"Vingueze?" Loki asked.

"Yes, though I fear it's likely not the quality you're accustomed to. I have had it stored away for some time as I've had no occasion...it's unlikely I will have another as I'm alone here...as I said, our evening need not end quite yet. Please, sit." Revna said, gesturing to the two chairs near the table where the bottle sat. Loki began to make his way to it when he felt an object under his boot. Stopping and moving his foot back, he looked to the floor to see a small colored glass vial-like bottle. Stooping down, he lifted it from the floor. Quickly upon noticing the object in his hand, Revna took it from him.

"It's only a mild sedative. It assists Frida to sleep. It's also useful when she has episodes as she did yesterday morning. I make sure to always have it with me. It must have fallen from the pocket of my skirt as I was changing." Revna told him as she carried it over to the dresser and opened a box, placing it inside.

"I could have perhaps used that myself my first night here." Loki said as he crossed the rest of the way to one of the chairs and seated himself, Revna moving from the dresser over to the table and seating herself in the other across from him.

"What did she manifest?" Revna asked. Loki looked at his glass, watching the bubbles rise, his expression one of disquiet.

"I was in the midst of a dream...I was in my father's vault among the relics there...I awakened from it to find a Jotun beside my bed…" Loki answered. Revna quickly looked up at him from her own glass where she had also been watching the bubbles rise.

"A Jotun?"

"Yes...I found it strange as the relic in the vault I sought in my dream is also of Jotunheim."

"As I've told you, she has spoken of Jotunheim quite often recently. You said that she and your mother are able to see glimpses of the future...do you think….perhaps it could be a premonition...a warning?" Revna asked. Loki looked thoughtful, pondering the question. He was surprised he hadn't thought of the possibility himself, but then his mind had been occupied with other thoughts.

"Possibly. I'm sure Laufey would like nothing more than to-" Loki went silent. Revna looked at him with concern.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Loki answered. It was true, Laufey would like nothing more than to once again gain control of the Casket, the source of Jotunheim's previous power and greatness. His grandmother had spoken of a darkness falling over Asgard, during her episodes she had spoken both to Revna and himself of Jotunheim. Perhaps he could kill two birds with one stone. If there was a plot in the works by the Jotuns, if he could preempt it...even if there was not, surely Laufey wouldn't turn down the opportunity...if they thought the way had been made clear for them...and on one specific day, during one occasion in particular….

Revna refilled her glass from the bottle as Loki took another drink from his and though it was not quite empty, refilled his own after she had replaced it on the table, his epiphany along with the alcohol he had imbibed that evening putting him into a celebratory mood.

"This is quite good…" Loki said as he lifted his glass for another drink.

"It was a gift…" Revna said. She suddenly grew somber. "There's something I must tell you. I was not always the woman I am today."

"What do you mean?" Loki asked, curiously.

"There was a time….after my parents….I had no one...I didn't discriminate when it came to with whom I spent my time...or to whom I gave my affections. I came here to escape that life. I am far from worthy to be in the presence of one such as yourself." Revna said, looking forlorn.

"I know too well what it is to be alone. I'm more than capable of determining for myself who is worthy to be in my presence." Loki said. He thought now of what he owed to the woman who sat across from him. No, she had not consciously given him the idea that now swirled in his head, but she had led him along the path to it nonetheless. He rose from the chair in which he was seated and lifting his glass, downed the last of his drink before stepping towards her, holding his hand out to her. Looking up at him, she placed hers into it and rose. "Would you care to accompany me...a month from now...the coronation…"

"But I'm no one….what would I wear?" Revna asked, aghast, clearly having not expected his question.

"Leave that to me." Loki said as he put a hand to her cheek, looking into her eyes before moving his lips to hers. Returning his kiss, followed by another, then more after, each deeper, more passionate, Revna felt herself lifted from the floor to soon after find herself in her bed.

To his gratification and satisfaction, Loki found her to be more than willing, in fact enthusiastically amenable to his every request and whim, she seeming to derive equal pleasure. He relished her cries of ecstasy, the sound of his name as he commanded her to say it again and again. He had not intended to be as aggressive as he now found himself to be as he released all his frustrations, his vexation at his father's choice that had been pent up within him upon her, though it only seemed to please her more for him to do so.

Both he and Revna finally spent, she lay blissfully relaxed, her head resting on his chest. He felt Revna raise her head and press her lips to his once more.

"Let no one ever tell you that you are not a king."


	6. Chapter 6

Loki lay in Revna's bed, her warm body curled up beside him, her hand resting on his chest over the location of his heart as she slumbered. Though greatly fatigued after his exertions, he stared towards the ceiling, his mind too engaged in a myriad of thoughts to drift off into the realm of sleep. Of course his neurons were still toying with his newly hatched scheme but along with that were ruminations of the woman now at rest at his side.

Of all such experiences he could recall in his past (and there were a few he could not due to his overzealous revelling, only able to call up hazy reminiscences to confirm that they had happened at all) he would easily place this one near the top of the list, perhaps even at the pinnacle. Yet still there was something that he felt should be there that wasn't, though it wasn't a thing he could define, he was simply somehow sure he would know it when he experienced it. If asked, he would easily acknowledge that he now cared for Revna a great deal, and that was something in itself for Loki to admit to openly, but was it love? He would not go so far, at least not at this juncture.

There was still a wall of sorts around his heart that even she had not managed to break through, though he could possibly ascribe to her the honor of being the closest to accomplishing the feat thus far. But then, he found himself now caring for her far more than he had the day of his arrival but a short time ago. She had progressed far in his esteem in a very limited space of time. Could it be possible that the day would come when she would break through that wall, that he would be capable and content to say he loved her, something he had never been able to say in regards to any previous lover? That was perhaps one of the few things, maybe the only thing, that he'd never been able to bring himself to vocalize, even when he knew in some instances it would have benefited him in some way to do so though it would not have been truth.

The fact that he had asked her to accompany him to the coronation was notable in itself. Never before had he brought a companion to any event, large or small. That in itself would arouse interest and steal some of the focus and attention of those in attendance from Thor, though that had not been a conscious motivation behind his invitation at the time. Of course, if his scheme was successful, the coronation itself would be disrupted and ultimately not take place. Yet there would still be the smaller events leading up to it and the grandiosity of it all for her to experience at his side. Perhaps, if all went especially well, the next such event she would find herself a part of would be another coronation, this time with himself taking the place of his doltish brother.

The storm had passed, the rain ceasing long ago. Loki stealthily slid his body from the bed, gently placing Revna's hand that had rested upon his chest onto the mattress. As silently as he could manage, he dressed himself once again in the clothing Revna had given him to replace his own that had been quite hastily discarded. His boots in hand, he made his way to the chair on which he had earlier sat near the table and donned them. Noticing her glass she had left on the table had not been completely emptied, he stood and lifted it to his lips, downing the last swallow. Replacing it, he looked to the woman that it appeared he had been successful in managing not to disturb as he prepared for his exit, then turned and stepped to the door.

Revna opened her eyes only to see the door closing behind Loki. Looking to the floor beside the bed, she located the dress she had been wearing, Loki's illusion long since dispelled, and reached out for it. Throwing the blankets back, she rose and dressed, walking to the single window that faced the forest and the path back to Frida's cottage. She watched as Loki followed the path, he careful this time to avoid the muddiest areas still slick from the rain, before she lost sight of him as he was swallowed up in the darkness of the forest.

Revna approached the trunk from which she had taken her father's clothing and opened it, pulling from it a thick, heavy floor length hooded cloak.

************************************

Laufey sat upon his icy throne, surrounded by what was left of the once great realm of Jotunheim, now little more than a frozen wasteland. He looked down upon the cloaked Asgardian woman that stood before him alongside the Jotun that had escorted her there from the portal not far from her dwelling whose location her father, who had been involved with negotiating the treaty that had led to the uneasy peace between the two realms had divulged to her long ago.

"The seed has been planted and in fertile soil. He should seek you out soon." Revna said to the King of the Jotunheim.

"Good. I await his arrival." Revna looked down at the frosty ground at her feet. "Something troubles you?" Laufey asked.

"I have your word no harm will come to him."

"Why would you concern yourself with those who celebrated as you mourned? Did their revels not lead your mother to take her life? Is it not against them you seek your vengeance?"

"He's not like them. He's different…"

"He most certainly is." Laufey said with a slight sneering grin.

"He knows what it is to be alone as I do, to be ignored, his feelings deemed unimportant and disregarded as mine have been, he too has known that darkness…"

"If he upholds his end of the bargain I plan to make with him, he will have the throne he covets...of course, there will be conditions…." Laufey rose from the throne and approached Revna who looked up at the giant as he stood before her. "If you would think to betray me…" he reached out, grasping her forearm. A searing pain shot through her arm and she quickly pulled it from his grasp wth a cry of pain, her arm now ringed with what appeared to be a large, red burn, though it was not the burn of fire, but of ice.

"I have pledged my loyalty to you and I do so again. I will not betray you as Asgard did me." Revna said. 

************************************

As the morning sun shone down over Frida's cottage, Loki assisted Frida in the garden, holding a large basket as Frida harvested various vegetables, she leaning on her staff and examining each on their vines with her ancient eyes before choosing which she deemed ripe and ready.

"The morning meal will be ready soon." Revna said as she approached.

"We are nearly finished. A few more days I think for the rest of these…" Frida said. Revna turned and made her way out of the garden, back into the cottage. "I see you've followed my advice for once and chosen to get to know her better...far better and far sooner than I had anticipated, but then the young are always in a rush." said Frida as she dropped one last vegetable into the basket Loki held.

"We've conversed..."

"Come now. You have done more than that. I have been around far long enough to recognize the countenance of a woman that has been well bedded." Frida said.

"Amma!" Loki said, appearing shocked and discomforted at his grandmother's forwardness.

"Why is it that the young act as if their elders should not know of such things? Did you think I stumbled upon your mother in a cave-" Frida said before quickly cutting herself off. "So, how was it?"

"Really, grandmother......If you must know, I am a king….her words, not mine." Loki said before grinning, Frida producing a matching one upon hearing his words.

"You see….you have no need for a throne." Frida's grin faded into a solemn expression before she continued. "She has been through much heartache. I would hope that you would not deign to add to it."

"That is not my intention. I have asked her to accompany me to the coronation. I will find a replacement for her to assist you during her absence."

"I believe I can spare her for a couple of days, though that may not be a concern by that time.."

"You shouldn't say such things." Loki said.

"I'm afraid the last embers of my life are quickly fading. You know it as well as I. There's no cause to mourn, I have had a long life, far longer than many others. I have seen much in my time. There is much I will be pleased not to see. I wish to join your grandfather in Valhalla with my memories of you as the boy you once were, as you are now."

"What do you mean?" Loki asked, troubled by Frida's words.

"Only what I've said. Nothing more and nothing less." Frida said as she hobbled away on her staff out of the garden towards the entrance of the cottage, Loki following behind, carrying the vegetable laden basket. Frida stopped and turned to Loki again before reaching the door. "Later this day, take her into the forest, make love to her there, think only of what you feel in that moment and that you could have that for the rest of your days. To be happy you must let go of that which makes you unhappy. All men are kings who rule themselves and do not give that power away to others to do so in their stead. Too often others pull the strings and people dance, blindly believing it is to their own tune. Do not be one of them." Frida turned again, opening the door to the cottage and entering leaving Loki standing, basket in hand, contemplating her words.

After Frida had disappeared from his view, Revna appeared at the doorway and stepped outside towards him.

"I'll take that." she said, taking the basket from him, taking note of the contemplative and also troubled expression on his face. "Are you alright?"

"Yes….I'm fine" Loki responded. "I apologize for my abrupt exit last evening. I thought it best to return. I didn't wish to wake you." 

"It's alright. I understand." Revna replied. Loki then noticed the ring of red on her forearm as the sleeve of her gown crept up to partially reveal it as she held the basket. It had already somewhat healed due to Revna's Asgardian physiology but still appeared painful. "What happened?" Loki asked. Revna looked to her arm.

"Oh..I'm afraid I was a bit clumsy this morning. My mind must have been occupied thinking of other things." Revna said, smiling. "Just a slight burn. It's nothing." Loki, accepting her answer, heard his grandmother's latest words of advice replaying in his head.

"Would you care to accompany me later on a stroll?" Loki asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Revna and Loki traipsed through the forest arm in arm enjoying the peace and serenity of the nature surrounding them. As they continued their trek, Loki felt Revna slide her arm from his to take his hand.

"I will be returning home early tomorrow. I have business to attend to, but I will return in the evening to remain a few days more." Loki informed her.

"What is it you must do?" Revna asked before reconsidering her question. "I'm sorry. It's not my place to ask such questions."

"Ask what you like, however, the explanation would likely outlast your interest in it." Loki replied. "It's nothing of any great concern."

The two came upon a small stream, the water crystal clear, filling the air with a gentle gurgling sound, silvery fish and a few of a pinkish hue as visible as if they were merely behind glass swimming and darting about.

"I used to come here from time to time as a child with my mother and father. It's why I chose to return here. It's so peaceful…"

"Peace has its place...but perhaps we should liven things up a bit…" Loki said, releasing her hand and stepping behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he put his lips to the curve of her neck below her ear, then down to where it met her shoulder as her head lolled. Revna felt herself melting as if she were a block of ice in the rays of the summer sun. Loki moved his lips back up her neck to her ear. "I would have you…." he said seductively into it as she felt his hands move from around her waist, gripping the skirt of her gown at her sides, gathering the fabric into them, the hem rising as he did so.

Revna sighed with pleasure as she felt Loki's hand slip under her hiked skirt and place itself on her hip before sliding over her smooth skin to her inner thigh. At that moment a rustling sound reached them from across the stream in the distance among the brush and trees.

"What was that?" Revna asked, opening her eyes and staring off in the direction in which the sound seemed to have originated. Loki also peered over her shoulder, scanning that area of the forest.

"Are there others residing here?" Loki asked.

"Not that I'm aware..."

"Only a forest creature..." Loki said as both continued to look over the area from which the sound originated. Nothing coming into view and the sound not having been repeated, Loki returned his attention to Revna. "And as they do, so shall we..."

************************************

Revna deeply felt Loki's absence throughout the whole of the next day as she went about her routine tasks, assisting Frida in various ways as she had each day stretching back for long before the aged woman's princely grandson had first appeared before the cottage, trunk in hand. It had been only days since that moment but felt as if it had been much longer. Revna was well versed in the feeling of absence, yet she knew in this instance that absence was temporary. But then she knew he must eventually leave again, perhaps only a few more days would he remain. She knew she would eventually adjust back to her former life and routine after he was gone, but as long as this day had stretched on, she dreaded the process. That had been one of the benefits of settling there...there was no one, other than Frida, to become attached to and no one to miss and thus no danger to her heart that had already known far more than its share of pain.

Having concluded their evening meal, Revna and Frida made their way to the front room for the evening, the young woman assisting Frida to her usual place in her favorite chair. Frida couldn't help but notice Revna's somewhat frequent glances towards the door and to the window as she seemed to be gauging the track of the sun across the sky.

"He will return to us soon." Frida said to her. As if on cue, Revna heard what she thought to be footsteps approaching the stone path to the cottage's front door. Both women looked towards the door, Revna moving towards it to greet Loki as she had done at his initial arrival. Opening the door Revna saw only the empty pathway. Confused and unsettled, she stepped out of the door looking to her right and left and taking a few steps forward, attempting to locate the source of the sound they had both clearly heard.

From around the far side of the cottage bounded a large creature, something of a mix between a canine and a bear yet hairless, its skin a bluish grey and eyes a blood red, large fangs protruding from each side of it's long jaw, froth and saliva dripping from its ravenous mouth as it snarled and growled before bellowing a sound something like the mix of a bark and a howl. With a piercing scream of sheer terror, sure she was within seconds of finding herself ripped to shreds by the horrifying beast, Revna turned to race back to the door of the cottage though she was certain she had little chance of escape. Thoughts raced like wildfire through her mind...what of Frida? She would most likely soon be torn apart as well...and Loki...she couldn't imagine what he would endure upon his return to discover only the bloody, mangled remnants of both she and his beloved grandmother.

She had taken only a couple of sprinting steps when the creature dissolved from view in a blue flash, at the same instant two arms catching her from behind, wrapping themselves around her, lifting her slightly from the ground, arresting her forward momentum. She shrieked before her terrorized mind caught up with events and recognized the arms about her...as well as the source of the uproarious laughter that now reached her ears. Looking towards the door she saw Frida standing there, leaning on her staff as she felt solid ground beneath her feet once again. Revna turned swiftly to face Loki who now stood before her, a mischievous grin spread wide across his face.

"Bastard!" Revna exclaimed, balling her hand into a fist and bouncing it off his chest as his laughter continued.

"It appears you have now been properly initiated into my grandson's favor." Frida said from the doorway before turning, disappearing from view back inside the cottage.

"I liked the dress better." Revna said as she took Loki's hand, leading him towards the door.

************************************

Night had newly fallen as Revna prepared to assist Frida to rest for the night. Frida stood, one hand resting atop the other over her staff as Revna stood with her back to her, opening a drawer of Frida's wardrobe.

"My grandson could well have developed such a scheme without your assistance." Revna heard Frida's voice say from behind her. Revna looked up from the contents of the drawer in shocked silence.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're-" Revna finally said before Frida interrupted.

"You know perfectly well my meaning. Unlike my grandson, you have never been particularly skilled at deception." Revna slowly turned to face the old woman, fear etched across her face. "I'm afraid Loki's path has never been smooth. The universe is a cruel place for those who are different. Those wounds, like your own, often lead those who suffer them down a dark path. I had hoped by bringing you together you would both find your way to a brighter one, not lead each other further into the abyss." Frida said mournfully. Frida approached Revna who continued to stand as if paralyzed. "Your elixir has been most effective, far more than you had anticipated, I believe. It has revealed to me many secrets. I would share them with you."

Before Revna could anticipate what move Frida would make, Frida swiftly raised her hand and placed it upon the young woman's forehead, Revna's body stiffening, her eyes rolling upwards as a flurry of images flashed upon the screen of her mind...Loki plummeting from what appeared to be the Bifrost into the black void of space, Loki in shackles and gagged, Loki surrounded by einherjar holding him in chains as he traversed the throne room of the palace, Loki locked away alone in a cell in the dungeon, Loki's still corpse lying on a metal deck, his skin mottled and whitish-grey, the whites of his glassy, lifeless eyes red, his throat bearing the deep purple and red markings the hand that closed around it, snuffing out Loki's life, had left behind.

Frida removed her palm from Revna's forehead. Revna stared at her, wide eyed in fright and grief before her eyes once again rolled up into her head, her body going limp as she sank heavily to the floor.

************************************

Loki sat in the armchair in the front room, contemplating what had passed earlier that day with a sense of satisfaction. He had found Laufey more than amenable and he had readily agreed to the plan Loki presented to him, though Loki had left out one important detail. Of course Loki had not presented himself as himself, but an Asgardian disgruntled with his king, which of course Loki was, that part was not a deception.

Loki turned his head as he heard a sort of thump from Frida's bedroom. Concerned, he had already raised himself from the chair as Frida opened the door gesturing for him to come quickly. As Loki reached the bedroom, his eyes met Revna's unconscious form sprawled on the floor. Rushing to her side, he knelt beside her.

"What happened?" Loki asked his grandmother.

"I'm not certain. We were speaking when she fainted away." Frida answered. Loki slid his arms under Revna, lifting her from the floor and moved to Frida's bed, placing her upon it before sitting on the edge facing her.

"Revna? Revna…" Loki said, getting no response. Examining her quickly with his eyes, he saw no obvious cause of her current state. Remembering the burn on her arm, he pushed her sleeve up slightly but it seemed to have faded and was well on its way to healing. Another thought crossed his mind. Not a welcome one for Loki, at the moment anyway, but a possible explanation.

"You don't think...could she be….?" Loki said as Frida stood nearby also looking to the woman on the bed. Though he had not finished the question, Frida quickly gleaned his meaning.

"It would not make itself known so soon...though such an event would please your mother, I'm sure." Frida answered. "If you would not find it as pleasing, and your question tells me that neither of you have been considering such an outcome, it's time that you did so."

"Revna…" Loki repeated, making another attempt to rouse her. This time he met with success as Revna's eyes fluttered open. She gazed up at him in confusion.

"Loki? What…"

"You fainted. Have you been feeling ill?" Loki asked.

"No. I've been well. I was getting a night dress for Frida..." Revna sat up. "I'm fine now, I think." Loki stood as Revna moved off the bed.

"You should rest. I'll help Amma-" Loki began. 

"No...no. I'm alright." Revna said, returning to the wardrobe. 

************************************

Revna had finished helping Frida prepare for bed and ensured she was settled in for the night, Loki remaining outside the door. Exiting the bedroom, she closed the door behind her, her countenance continuing to appear unnerved at the event that had previously transpired.

"I should be going." Revna said.

"Perhaps you should remain here for the night." Loki suggested.

"No...I'll sleep better in my own bed." said Revna.

"I'll see you home then."

Loki escorted Revna through the dark forest back to her abode. Entering, Loki behind her closing the door, she followed her usual routine, lighting the cauldron, bathing the room in light. Turning, she spied an object lying on her bed.

"What's that?" she asked curiously as Loki grinned. Revna crossed the room to the bed, a long white box resting on it. Removing the top of the box, Revna's eyes came to rest on the gown within it, the emerald green luxurious, silky fabric of which it was constructed, its gold lace and embellishments. Astonished, she lifted it from the box.

"It's real…" Revna said in disbelief.

"Yes." Loki said with a grin. "I hope the color is to your liking. I thought it would favor you." Loki said, crossing the room to stand behind her as she continued to hold the gown, staring at it in wonder.

"It's beautiful…"

"Why don't you try it on? If any adjustments need to be made…"

"Turn around." Revna told Loki. He wasn't quite sure why at this point she would be concerned, but followed her directive, turning his back. Revna glanced at him before removing the gown she currently wore, replacing it with the new one. "Alright." Revna said. Loki turned to see Revna standing before him in the extravagant green gown. He had been correct. The hue perfectly accentuated the reddish cast in her hair, the green tint of her eyes, her fair skin. Loki, awestruck at the sight of her, even more so than he had imagined he would be, stepped forward and took her hands in his own.

"Let no one ever tell you that you are not a queen."


	8. Chapter 8

Revna had removed the gown and replaced it back into its box, carefully stowing it in the trunk in the corner of the room until the day arrived for which Loki had procured it for her to wear. She had never possessed a garment like it throughout her entire existence. She'd had no reason to do so and had no cause to believe she ever would. Closing the trunk, she stared down at it in silence for a moment, Loki's words replaying in her head.

"If anyone were to tell me I am not a queen, I'm afraid I would be the one most likely to do so." Revna turned to Loki who stood in the center of the room.

Since she had awakened to find herself in Frida's bed, a heaviness, a darkness, a sense of trepidation and anguish had descended over her, the origin of which she couldn't identify. Of course anyone would be troubled by such an unexplained occurrence, yet she was certain there was something more. The sight of the dress and Loki's reaction to seeing her in it had lifted it somewhat for a short while, but now it settled over her again.

The grin Loki had worn since their arrival faded from Loki's visage as he studied her standing there as immobile as a statue, appearing somewhat pale and wan, an expression of anxiety and apprehension across her features and in her eyes as she gazed back at him. Loki hastily stepped towards her and took hold of her upper arm in anticipation of a repeat of her earlier collapse.

"Are you sure you're well?" he asked with concern.

"I don't know…" she answered. "Would you stay with me? For a time at least...there need not be more..."

Loki digested her question for a moment. He couldn't recall having ever been asked the same before by anyone. It always seemed to him that his presence to most others with very few exceptions was at worst despised and unwelcome and at best tolerated, except by those who were attempting to 'butter his bread' in hopes of obtaining something from him, some benefit due to his position near the throne. Of course he had also offered such benefits to others to obtain that which he desired in the moment. He could play the game as well as they, better actually. It struck him that she, on the other hand, had never once asked or seemed to expect anything from him. She had not even felt herself worthy to be in his presence, to so much as dine at the same table. There were others for which such a mindset would have been a boost to his ego, those that he thought would do well to adopt such an opinion of themselves. Even with her earlier revelation of her history, he placed her far above them.

"Yes, of course." he replied. He thought of his grandmother alone in her cottage, yet at the moment it was Revna whose well being was of concern. Anyway, Revna had said she had returned here every night before his visit so Frida being left on her own was not at all unusual. The second part of Revna's request brought to the forefront of Loki's consciousness the anxiety he had felt earlier that evening when one particular possibility had crossed his mind as well as Frida's words.

"The 'more' you speak of...I've been giving some thought to our recent...'activities' …" Loki began, a bit awkwardly, struggling to find the proper way to approach the delicate subject before finally getting to the point, "It would be advisable we be more cautious…"

Revna looked confused for a moment before her mind processed his meaning. She walked past Loki to the dresser, opening the same box in which she had placed the vial. Removing another bottle from it, holding it in the palm of her hand, she turned back to Loki. "It's a preventative...though I've had no need for it for some time." She was silent for a moment, staring down at the bottle. "I was not always so mindful. It was not only my mother and father that were lost to me." Revna replaced the bottle back into the box and remained with her back to him. Loki approached, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me."

"I was mother to a son. I had no one. I knew not who his father was. I was in a dark place. I could not have been the mother he needed or deserved. They took him almost the moment of his birth. I never even held him in my arms."

Revna's latest confession jolted Loki more than her first. Of course no one on Asgard was allowed to be in want as far as the necessities of life, nor would she and her son have been. Otherwise, it was unlikely Odin and his forebears would have so long held its throne, even with their power, in an unbroken line stretching back to Buri, his great grandfather. Loki knew well how dynasties had come and gone on other worlds throughout the universe in its long history, how power and thrones were won and lost. It was one of the reasons Loki was unnerved at Thor taking the throne as rash, quick tempered, and lacking patience and forethought as he was, how often he seemed to be spoiling for a fight. Not that Loki didn't enjoy the opportunity for one himself, (how often as children he had given his brother what he sought, just not in the way Thor had expected) but under the right circumstances and at the right time and with the proper planning and calculation.

Surrendering a child to be raised by another was rare on Asgard due to that lack of want and also the widespread and accepted use of preventatives. However, it was not completely unheard of as there were various reasons it was done, those which Revna had given being among them. Lack of the want of the necessities of life did not prevent all suffering, all heartache, as there were many other causes for those things. Loki, who had never wanted for anything as a Prince of Asgard, knew this all too well. He could also attest that being able to provide anything and everything material to a child did not make one a good parent. He thought of the many clashes he had had over the years with his father, the gulf he sensed between them, how his father always had a way of making him feel 'less than' and not good enough.

"You did what you thought to be best." Loki said, it being all he could think to say after the unexpected revelation.

"I asked them never to tell him...but what if he someday learns the truth...that he's not who he thought himself to be...that he's the son of a trollop who would be unable to even tell him whose name he should rightly carry?" Revna asked. She turned to face him, her head bowed. "I cannot accompany you...those days are far in the past, but even so, what if one should be there who knows of it? I would bring shame upon you." Loki thought he might actually relish it if someone did. He did so love to throw people off balance, to do the opposite of what was expected or considered proper. 

"I have never much cared what others think of me." Loki answered. "Considering what you yourself have heard spoken of me, I would say it is you that should worry about such things. If anyone were to speak against you, they would do so only once as I would cut out their tongue."

"That sounds rather messy. And to think I feared merely spilling wine on my gown." Revna replied, looking up at Loki with a wan smile. Loki couldn't help but grin at her response. "It's late. I should sleep, but I'm afraid now my rest will be disturbed by dreams of disembodied tongues." Revna said with a smile.

"Perhaps it would help if you were to be distracted from such thoughts by one still well attached." Loki said with a grin.

Frida lay in the darkness of her bedroom. She had heard the front door close as Loki and Revna made their exit and was quite sure that Loki would not return for some time, if not until morning's first light when Revna made her way back to assist her to rise and prepare the morning meal.

She had used the last of her vital energy to transfer to Revna her visions and to place her spell on her. It was her last hope for both of them. As was true of Asgardians and mortals and all beings capable of thought, no matter their lifespan, when their life was at its final ebb they thought the same as Frida did now, if only they'd had more time.

Frida felt the familiar fluttering in her chest, the pain that seemed to emanate from every muscle and joint, every withered ligament and tendon of her ancient body. She no longer had the energy to cast the spells she had previously employed to hold it at bay. She had done all she could for Loki, for Revna, for Asgard. She closed her empty hand, opening it after a moment to reveal a small green bottle. Removing the stopper, she put it to her lips.

Revna, wearing the long white nightdress she remembered slipping into before falling asleep, found herself walking amidst the fallen bodies of Asgardians and other races she didn't recognize on the grey metal decking of a ship, at least she assumed it to be one from the sight of the stars outside the large, clear, sealed window. She had never actually been on one before. Horrified at the carnage around her, she did her best to avoid stepping on them, though she knew they were long past feeling any pain.

Her feet seemed to know where they were going without her directing them. They finally came to a stop. She looked down upon the corpse of Loki, his eyes, devoid of life, staring blankly up at her.

"Loki…" she said, her voice trembling, tears spilling from her eyes. She fell to her knees beside him. Reaching her hand out towards him to place it upon his cold, pale cheek, she was startled as his arm swiftly rose, gripping her forearm as Laufey had done, his head turning, looking to her with his glassy eyes as if staring into her soul.

"Save me!" he pleaded in a raspy voice.

Revna shot up in bed with a sharp intake of breath, her eyes wide, fully awake, her heart hammering in her chest. Turning her head, she was relieved to see Loki slumbering peacefully at her side. She began to lie back down when she heard movement outside near the window, as if someone or something was moving away from her small dwelling.

Rising, she walked to the window and looked out into the darkness, seeing nothing and no one. She heard Loki stir behind her as he sat up.

"What is it?" he asked drowsily.

"I thought I heard something...:" she said continuing to peer out the window, troubled. Loki rose, quickly throwing on his clothing and boots and making his way to the door, Revna following behind.

"Be careful." Revna said nervously as he opened the door. Loki stepped outside, producing his daggers. Cautiously, Loki walked towards window, scanning his surroundings and the ground. As he reached the area of the window he felt a faint hint of a chill he hadn't perceived when he had first stepped outside, the air then feeling comfortably cool. Circling Revna's abode, he returned to the door. Revna sat on the edge of the bed, looking relieved as he reentered.

"There's nothing." Loki said.

"I must have imagined it. I had just awakened from a dream...a nightmare actually."

"So my strategy failed. I suppose I'll have to try harder next time." Loki grinned. Revna attempted a weak smile. "Tell me of it." Loki said, sensing whatever had haunted her dreams still troubled her, walking around to the other side of the bed and removing his boots and lying down, remaining dressed. Revna returned to her place beside him.

"I'd rather just forget it." Revna said, though she wasn't sure that was possible. It had been so vivid, it had seemed so real. She could still feel Loki's corpse's icy grip on her arm. Revna turned onto her side facing him, putting her arm around him, drawing herself close to him, resting her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"I love you." she said. Loki turned his head to look at her. He couldn't help but think of how her words should have pleased him...yet he found himself troubled by them. It was a similar feeling to how he had never felt that he would ever be capable of living up to his father's expectations, how as a boy he had suffered with the anxiety of failing him. He was also vexed that he still did not sense whatever it was that would allow him to freely and gladly say them himself. For perhaps the first time in his life he wanted to feel that undefined feeling so that he could say those words in return. It was not something he could simply conjure like his illusions. He softly kissed the top of her head as he sensed her body relax as she once again began to doze. 


	9. Chapter 9

Revna had awakened just before the sun arose and by the light of the lamp dressed in a simple gown in a shade of violet and now stood before the mirror brushing her wavy locks and quickly plaiting two segments on each side before twisting the plaits around each other at the back of her head, securing them with a small gold clip. Loki, not quite as early a riser as Revna and his grandmother continued to slumber, having rolled on his side facing where she now stood. Revna turned from where she prepared for the day in front of her dresser to wake him.

Immediately, she drew back with a gasp of shock and horror, both hands flying up over her mouth, her eyes wide. As in her dream hours before during the night, Loki lay a cadaver upon her bed, his skin the same greyish white tone, his eyes staring blankly in her direction. Similar to what Loki had done upon witnessing the same sight his first night at his grandmother's, Revna squeezed her eyes tightly closed, taking in a few deep, even breaths before slowly raising her eyelids again. Revna relaxed, the vision or hallucination or illusion, whatever it was, having vanished. She walked to the bed, slowly seating herself on the edge, turning towards him, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath. Reaching out, she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Loki…" she said, gently shaking him. Loki woke, languidly opening his eyes. Once the fog of sleep had sufficiently faded, it took him little time to notice the disquiet in her expression.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Loki asked, concerned.

"No….nothing. It's dawn. We should be going."

"Oh...yes…" Loki said, still sounding slightly sleepy. He sat up, moving to the opposite edge of the bed and reaching down to don his boots. Revna silently watched him as he did so. She couldn't comprehend what was happening. First, her faint of the evening before, then the sense of deep seated unease, dread, darkness, and danger that blanketed her, along with her dream and now the replay of Loki's image from it while fully awake. What was the source of it all? What did it mean?

She didn't feel physically ill. Even during her darkest days, some of the events of which she had confessed to Loki, she had never had such experiences, had never hallucinated or had any sort of visions or…..Revna's thoughts came to a sudden halt at the next word that came to mind...premonitions. She knew well where Loki had been during part of his absence though he of course had not spoken of it. She was certain the jovial mood he had been in the rest of the evening, up until he had discovered her on the floor of Frida's bedroom, had not been from his return home, which likely would have had the complete opposite effect on his mood if that had been the only place he'd been. The surprise he knew was waiting for her could not wholly be the cause either.

She had fulfilled her end of the bargain with Laufey through her delivery of the elixir she had secretly been giving Frida in the evenings and the suggestions she had whispered into her ear after it had taken effect pertaining to Jotunheim, along with that the disparate pieces, like those of a puzzle, of a plan she had planted in Loki's mind that had been scattered throughout their conversations for him to piece together, and of course believe was of his own devise.

In the beginning she had not cared what happened to anyone really, except Frida of course, and Frigga. She had no cause to wish harm upon or hate the kind, motherly Queen of Asgard. She had not even cared really what happened to herself. She knew only the deep well of disgust and anger she felt towards all those who had orchestrated and those that had celebrated so uproariously and so long the battle (and any battle that led to the loss of lives, tearing families apart) that had robbed her of her father and indirectly her mother, leading her life to spiral into an abyss where she would suffer further grief day after day. She knew only that her craving, her need for vengeance had to be satisfied. What she had heard tell of Loki in the past had not given her an inkling that she would come to care for him and be concerned that he, as she had asked Laufey for assurance, would come to no harm.

She knew that what she had heard of Loki was not all exaggeration but then others had likely said equally unpleasant things about her at one time. People rarely questioned or bothered to look under the surface to discover why people did the things they did, why they had become who they were. She recalled the stories Frida had told of him as a boy, his sweet, fun loving nature, how he had worn his heart on his sleeve until it had become too battered. As she had told Laufey, he knew the darkness she also knew well, both well acquainted with the sense of feeling alone even in a roomful, or in Loki's case, a palace full of people.

Revna realized that flame that had once burned so bright within her had now significantly dimmed. If it meant harm would come to him, that what she had seen in her dream would find its way into reality, that flame would be extinguished utterly. She knew he was what she had been searching for for so long, what she had sought in so many others and had never found, what she was sure she would never find again.

As they followed the trail approaching the forest, Revna reached over, taking his hand in hers. As she did so she was jolted as if a surge of electricity had coursed through her brain followed by a flurry of images...Loki falling from the bifrost, Loki shackled, Loki in chains, Loki confined to the dungeon, and the most horrific of all, once again, Loki's corpse. The visions stopped as they entered the forest, dawn's light filtering through the trees, casting everything in a warm, orange glow. Revna slowed her pace. Loki looked over to her questioningly before becoming concerned. She again looked pale, an expression almost of panic on her face.

"I've been thinking...what we spoke of...your brother...I shouldn't have said such things...Frida's right...whatever you're planning...if it were to go wrong…" Revna said, Loki hearing the fear in her voice. Loki, confused, wondered what had brought the subject up in her mind. He hadn't spoken of it since the night of the storm.

"There's very little chance of that. I thought you were in agreement with me concerning my brother..." Loki replied, disappointment evident in his tone.

"You've said your father does not favor you. If he learned of your part in it, he could lock you away. You could spend the rest of your days in the dungeon...or worse. " Revna said. "As your grandmother said, let your brother have his glory. Your day will come. If he is the danger you say, he will not remain long on the throne. You would ascend it in his place. Until then, trouble yourself with it no more. You are a king in my eyes. Why should anyone else's matter? Stay here with me. I love you..." Revna said, her voice becoming desperate. Loki came to a stop, Revna with him. He looked ahead of him into the forest. He felt a sense of dismay and betrayal at her seeming change of heart. He felt a familiar chill descend on his own.

"You've spoken of how freely you once shared your affections. How many others have you claimed to love? Does that number include the potential fathers of your abandoned son?" Loki asked. Revna stood in shock for a moment before bowing her head. Releasing Loki's hand she walked silently away from him along the path leading to Frida's cottage. Loki watched her for a moment before bowing his own head.

"Wait…." Loki said. Revna stopped, standing with her back to him, her shoulders slumped, her arms wrapped around herself with an expression of despair. He closed the distance between them and stood behind her, putting a hand onto her shoulder. Revna raised her own hand, quickly swiping a tear from her cheek. "I'm sorry. That was crass of me."

Revna turned to him, throwing her arms around him so that Loki was knocked back half a step.

"Please...don't do it. I can't lose you too."

"There's nothing to fear. You'll see." Loki assured her.

Making the rest of the trek to Frida's cottage in silence, Revna opened the door and entered, Loki following behind. As Revna made her way to Frida's bedroom door, Loki made his to the guest bedroom to change from the clothing he had worn the day before.

Revna was surprised to see Frida still appearing to be sleeping. The few times she had been late to arrive in the past, Frida had always been sitting up waiting for her to teasingly admonish her upon her entrance.

"Frida?" Revna said, her anxiety growing as she received no response. Crossing to the bed, Revna looked down to see the green bottle lying near the elderly woman's hand as it lay limply on the bed.

The Jotun plodded across the frosty ground. He relished the icy chill after the stifling warmth of Asgard. Approaching Laufey's throne, Laufey's red eyes stared coldly down at him as he fell to one knee, bowing his head before looking up at his king.

"We are betrayed." 

Loki rushed through the doorway of Frida's bedroom and to her bedside after hearing Revna frantically call to him. He looked down at his grandmother with dismay.

"Is she…?" Loki asked, unable to finish his question.

"No, but her time draws near. I found this…" Revna said, showing Loki the green bottle.

"Poison?"

"It's a hypnotic. She sensed the end coming and wished to be unaware." Revna looked from Frida to Loki, seeing the grief in his eyes.

"I should have been here..." Loki said.

"It would have made no difference. You should summon your mother. There is not much time." 


	10. Chapter 10

Jotunheim's King, Laufey, and another frost giant walked together a few feet from the edge of a deep, icy precipice, the snow and frost crunching under their feet as a chill wind buffeted them. The information that had been shared with Laufey by his well trained spy on Agard who was adept at the art of magical concealment was concerning but not a complete surprise. Laufey had already been considering various ways to deal with possible difficulties that could threaten his enterprise that may well arise due to the connection that he had been informed had sprung up between the caretaker of the queen's feeble mother and the prince of Asgard.

"The situation is precarious and delicate. It must be handled precipitously yet cautiously and carefully." Laufey said to his Jotun companion.

"Those are words that do not fare well together." the Jotun replied to his king.

"If it is handled in the wrong manner, it could jeopardize our agreement and thus the recovery of the Casket. If dealt with too late, she may succeed in convincing him to withdraw from our bargain. I leave the matter to you. Do not fail me." Laufey told him. The Jotun glanced over at the gorge yawning to his right.

"I would not think of doing so."

********************************

Revna had placed a chair at Frida's bedside which Loki now made use of, facing his grandmother's still form, his hand placed over her own, looking to her despairingly. Revna stood at his side, her hand on his shoulder.

"My son…" a familiar voice said from the doorway to the bedroom behind them. Both realized they had not even heard anyone enter the cottage, their attention and thoughts wholly absorbed by the dying woman.

"Mother." Loki said as he rose from the chair and turned, Revna's hand falling from his shoulder. Revna could hear the slight quavering in his voice that she knew he was attempting to disguise. Loki approached Frigga, tears welling in the Queen of Asgard's eyes.

"I'm so glad you've been here with her." Frigga said. Loki felt a twinge of guilt, something not common for him, that he had in fact not been there at the time Frida sensed her life ebbing and had taken the drug that now left her catatonic. He knew that Revna was right, however, that his presence in the cottage would have made no difference. Despite his mastery of Asgardian magic, he could not stop death and had he been present, he would have most likely either been reading or sleeping at the time and unaware. Knowing Frida as he did, he was sure she would have been unlikely to have chosen to make him aware of her condition. Loki escorted his mother to the chair he had vacated as Thor and Odin entered the room after Frigga. 

Revna looked to both of them in awe. She had been introduced to Odin by her father as a young girl, that being the only time she had ever been in his presence. He struck her as just as intimidating now, his presence as strong and commanding even in the setting of the simple cottage's bedroom, as he had been that day, though he had visibly aged quite a bit since then. She had never met Thor, though she had seen him previously from a distance in times far past. Loki was by far no weakling, but she could easily see how Loki, with his svelte frame, much like her father's had been as evidenced by how well her father's old clothing had fit him, might be grieved comparing himself to his brother even without Odin measuring him against the God of Thunder. Revna, where physicality was concerned, actually preferred those of Loki's body type over the broad musculature of Thor, but knew she was likely in the minority. Seeing the two so close in proximity, it struck her that they did not favor each other in the least. It was difficult for her to believe they shared the same parentage.

"Brother." Thor said in a serious and mournful tone, without the boisterousness in which he usually greeted him, or anyone for that matter. Thor and Loki embraced as well, which somewhat took Revna aback after the manner in which Loki had spoken of him. It was clear to her that Thor cared for his brother, and Loki for Thor, at least in his own way, the embrace was not stiff or stilted, though she was aware that such occasions often stripped away any acrimony that existed between family, for a time at least. Loki and Thor ended their embrace, Loki turning to face his father.

"Father." Loki said simply, acknowledging him.

"My son." Odin returned the acknowledgement. Revna noted there was a clear chill between the two and that they did not embrace. Odin walked past Loki to stand behind Frigga. Revna had moved to the foot of the bed.

"She has taken a hypnotic without my knowledge. I was unaware she had it in her possession." Revna told those that gathered at Frida's bedside. "She feels no pain and is likely unaware of our presence, though it's possible she may outlast its effects."

"I hope it is so. Though I wish her to be free from any pain on her journey, I would like to speak with her once more." Frigga said as she took her mother's hand. Revna left the foot of the bed and approached Loki who now stood behind the others gathered.

"I should take my leave." she said quietly to him. "If I'm needed, I will be in the garden."

Loki gently took hold of her arm just as she began to move away.

"You have cared for her and spent much time with her. She would consider you as much family as any of us." Loki told her in a hushed voice. Revna looked down, shaking her head.

"I am not one for vigils. I am satisfied she goes to Valhalla to join those she has loved and lost….and that loved her in return." Revna said before continuing on her way to the door, exiting the room. The last part of her statement stung Loki. He knew by the inflection in her voice that she meant more by it. He thought of how twice now she had confessed her feelings for him and in neither instance had he been able to vocalize a return of the sentiment, the last time in fact his response had been to wound her as if he had sunk one of his daggers into her heart. Why had he done so? He wasn't sure. He only knew the words had sprung up from the cold depths of the darkness within him and escaped him before he could arrest them. It was as if whatever it was inside him refused to accept the love of another or allow him to love anyone in return, refused to believe that anyone truly could.

Before leaving the cottage, Revna had retrieved a basket and now carried it to the garden, entering the space that bursted with color and life. The vegetables that Frida had been harvesting previously and noted needed more time were now fully ripe and Revna silently worked at plucking them from the vines as she listened to the sounds of nature surrounding her. As she had once told Loki, she knew not what she would now do with her time. The garden would still need tending but that would only take up a small fraction of her days and the growing season would eventually end. Once again she was facing a great loss and once again that loss would lead her life to fundamentally change.

She had progressed down the row of trellised vines, her basket now half full, as she saw a sullen Loki approach out of the corner of her eye.

"Has the end come?" Revna asked, pulling another vegetable from its vine and depositing it into the basket with the others.

"Not yet." Loki replied.

"You should be with her and your mother." Revna said, continuing her harvest.

"What I said before, I didn't-" Loki began before Revna interrupted him.

"What is it you fear?" Revna asked.

"I fear nothing." Loki said. Revna glanced at him cynically.

"Do you wish to know what I fear? That when my day arrives as Frida's has I will not have what she has. There will be no one by my side, no one to mourn me. Much has been taken from me and little returned. I have lived my life as if I am a bucket of water to quench the thirst of others and there has been no one to refill it. I am now on my last dregs." Loki was silent for a moment, processing her words, contemplating how to respond to them. 

"I can't say what it is I feel. I need time." Loki explained, "But of this I am certain...if the day you speak of were to come this day, I would mourn as I have never mourned another."

Revna looked from the vines before her to Loki. Placing the basket on the ground at her feet she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms about him, laying her head on his shoulder. As she did so, the flurry of images placed into her mind by Frida flashed through it once again. Loki felt her stiffen in his arms.

"I must ask you again...just once more...this thing you plan to do...don't...stay here with me...at least a little longer...perhaps it will be the time you need…"

"She has awakened." Frigga's voice reached them from the garden's entrance. Frigga looked to the two embracing with an expression of surprise at the unexpected sight. "She wishes to speak to Revna."

Revna raised her head, stepping back from Loki with equal surprise.

Having followed Frigga into the cottage, Revna saw Odin and Thor standing outside of the bedroom.

"She has requested to see you alone." Frigga told her. Revna could not imagine what Frida would have to say to her that would be worth sacrificing the limited time she had left to be with her family. Revna turned her head to glance at Loki who had trailed behind them into the cottage before entering Frida's room.

"Close the door." Frida said weakly from the bed where she lay. Revna closed the door and crossed to the bed, seating herself in the vacant chair at its side.

"I'm here." Revna said, placing her hand atop Frida's.

"In my time of dying, as my mind was away, I have been shown more. To see glimpses of what is to be, what could be, is a dangerous thing. If such visions are misinterpreted, or even if they are not, to pass them on to another can be disastrous. That is why I did not warn him outright of what I had seen in his future. One must choose their own path."

"I have seen them as well." Revna said.

"I am who passed them to you. I was wrong, not about what is to happen and why, but that he should be moved from his path. Do not try to stop him. I doubt you could in any event. All that will happen must happen." Frigga said to her.

"He must die?" Revna asked, sorrowfully.

"The body he now inhabits...yes, but his end will not be the end of his journey."

"What do you mean?" Revna asked, confused.

"I will say no more. Let events take their course." Frida raised her hand from beneath Revna's and placed it again upon her forehead. Revna felt a lifting of the weight of the anxiety and dread she had been experiencing. A calm descended over her despite what Frida had spoken regarding Loki's fate. "Thank you for the care you've taken of me."

"I will miss you." Revna said, tears beginning to spill from her eyes.

"You will not miss me long." Frida said. "Go now to him. Enjoy the time you have together. It will pass all too quickly."

Revna rose to her feet and with a last look at the frail woman, turned towards the door.

********************************

As Revna spoke privately with Frida, Frigga took hold of Loki's arm and led him back out of the cottage. Once they were outside of it, Frigga looked to her son with concern.

"You have become close with her." Frigga said.

"Yes. What of it?" Loki asked, somewhat defensively. He feared that Frigga was soon to express her disapproval, though at the same time, Loki knew it was not like his mother to be judgemental.

"You are aware of her past?" Frigga asked, seeming to confirm Loki's fears.

"She has shared it with me, at least some of it….her father fell at Harridan, her mother in her grief took her own life-" Loki began to list off the confessions Revna had made to him before Frigga interrupted.

"She did not merely take her own life. I know only what I have been told. She wished Revna to accompany her to Valhalla. Her mother administered to her a deadly poison. It was at first thought she would not live. It took her quite a long time to recover." Loki appeared stunned. "She was not the same afterwards...of course one would not expect her to be with the loss of both of her parents, but it was something more. She made two more attempts on her own life after her recovery. She has done well here, but there is still a risk she could do so again. With mother gone, left to her memories, her thoughts...I wish to warn you…" Frigga said to him. The door to the cottage opened, Revna exiting.

"You should go to her now. I do not think it will be long." Revna informed her Queen. Frigga turned from Loki and walked past Revna. Revna looked to Loki. "Go be with your grandmother and your mother. They both need you more than I do at the moment. I am returning home. You will come to me, let me know when she has passed, when her body will be given over to the flames?" Revna told him.

"Of course. Are you sure you wish to be alone?" Loki asked, recalling what his mother had just told him, knowing that the impending loss of Frida was difficult for her. "You would not think to do anything rash?" Loki asked her. 

"No, of course not. I have chores to attend to. I've learned it's best at times such as these to remain occupied." Revna told him.

"I will come for you." Loki told her. He took her head between his hands, kissing her forehead. Revna gave Loki a sad smile before she turned, heading off towards the path into the forest. Loki watched her for a moment, feeling uneasy, before turning to join his mother and the others at Frida's side.

********************************

Revna had just exited the forest, moving up the path towards her abode when she heard a loud disturbance in the forest behind her from whence she had just come. Peering into it, she saw movement, then the sound of a snarling growl, followed by a blood curdling roar. A creature somewhat similar to the one Loki had conjured though larger, bounded through the trees in her direction. Could Loki be playing another prank? She wished not to look a fool in front of him again, yet she couldn't imagine even Loki doing such a thing on this day under the circumstances.

As the beast grew nearer, Revna turned, her heart pounding in her chest and sprinted as fast as she could will her legs to move towards her dwelling. She heard the beast's snarls closing on her. Reaching the door, she threw it open, rushing inside, slamming the door closed behind her and quickly located the long iron bar whose purpose was to secure it, lifting it and placing it in its moorings across the door.

The beast threw itself against the entrance, growling and snarling in a frenzy. Revna, breathless, searched frantically with her eyes around her abode, trying to think of what she could use as a weapon if it were to succeed in breaking through….or discovered the weakness that was the one window, though Revna thought it was likely too large to fit through it. She then remembered...racing to her bed and diving to the floor she reached under it, pulling out a long, hinged wooden case. Opening it, she grasped the hilt of her father's sword.


	11. Chapter 11

Loki had moved a chair beside the one in which his mother Frigga sat at Frida's bedside, Thor standing behind them. Odin had moved to stand on the other side of the bed, as if overseeing an event, which of course as King of Asgard, he often was charged to do.

"Do you remember….how you told me...when your father took you and Thor to Midgard for the first time as children….you turned your brother into a frog?" Frida asked Loki in a weak voice, chuckling. Loki couldn't help but grin at the memory.

"Of course I remember. I knew you would find it amusing. I couldn't wait until I saw you again to tell you of it." Loki replied. He then thought of how his grandmother had inspired him to become the prankster he was through her own propensity for the activity.

"Amusing? It was hilarious! I only wish I had been there…" Frida said.

"I'm afraid I did not find the experience to be quite as humorous." Thor said.

"Of course you didn't. You will need a sense of humor as king as you will have dealings with more than enough fools," Frida told him. "I'm sorry I will not be there to see you ascend the throne." Loki's grin faded as Frida's words reminded him of Thor's new position as heir apparent.

"You will be there…" Thor said inferring that she would be present in spirit, in the hearts and memories of those that now surrounded her.

"Perhaps…" Frida replied. Her tone now became more serious as she looked to both Loki and Thor. "You will both need each other, Asgard will need both of you in the years that are to come. Come what may, never forget you are brothers." Frida then turned her eyes to Frigga who continued to grasp her hand, her voice weakening, fading as she continued. "You have raised two fine men. You should be proud, as I am proud of you, my daughter."

As her last word escaped her lips, Frida's eyes closed as life fled her worn, aged body.

"I love you, mother." Frigga said, raising her mother's lifeless hand to her lips. All those who had just witnessed Frida's passing now sat in silence, their expressions mournful, until Odin reached out, putting his palm to Frida's forehead.

"Frida, mother of my Queen, I bid you to take your place in the halls of Valhalla, where the brave live forever. Nor shall we mourn but rejoice." Odin recited the appropriate version of the ancient blessing for the dead. Loki thought to himself how he had always felt it to be at least partly nonsense. Who rejoiced at the death of anyone but an enemy? Though Asgardians knew there was an existence after, it wasn't merely a belief or faith,what that existence entailed was still mysterious and for the most part unknown and unknowns almost always engender anxiety and fear. It still involved separation, and for Asgardians with their lengthy lifespans it could be for many a very, very long one. However, as much as he now mourned her loss, he was glad that her struggles and pain were now over.

Loki rose and leaned past Frigga, over Frida's body, putting his lips to her forehead. He could already sense her skin cooling. Straightening, he turned and moved towards the door, Thor stepping into the place Loki had vacated and doing the same as Loki had done. Loki felt some satisfaction that the last memory and one of the very last things Frida had spoken of concerned him and one of the many pranks he had pulled on his brother. He was amazed actually that she still recalled it. He had pulled off so many more after that one which he had related to her over the years since yet for whatever reason, that particular one had stuck in her mind.

Loki, exiting the bedroom, walked across the front room of the cottage to the cabinet containing the few bottles of wine Frida had still possessed, one fewer since the night he had shared one of them with Revna, and opened it. Removing a bottle he turned to see Thor standing across the room facing him.

"Would you like some? We're supposed to be rejoicing, after all." Loki said.

"Yes, thank you." Thor answered. Loki removed the cork from the bottle and took a glass from the cabinet, filling it and holding it out as Thor crossed the room and took it from him. Loki then procured another glass and filled it for himself. Carrying his glass and the bottle to the low set table, he sat the bottle on the table and seated himself in the same chair in which he had sat that night as he conversed with Revna. Thor followed, sitting on the chaise in the same spot Revna had sat.

"To the end of an era and the beginning of a new." Loki said holding his glass away from him towards Thor.

"To what new era do you refer?" Thor asked.

"To your reign, of course." Loki said. He wondered to himself how clueless the future king of Asgard could possibly be.

"Oh, yes." Thor said, clinking his glass against Loki's before drawing it back and taking a drink from it, Loki following suit.

"Will she be taken from here?" Loki asked, then decided after Thor's earlier lack of understanding that he should clarify, "I'm assuming mother already had decided on arrangements for this day before now."

"No, she will remain here. She voiced the preference to mother long ago. We will build the pyre. We should begin soon. Only those closest to her, all of us that are now here, will attend. She wished it to be kept simple, for there to be no pomp or fuss." Thor answered.

Thor's answer came as no surprise to Loki. It was the one glaring difference between Frida and her fellow prankster and master of Asgardian magic grandson. He reveled in "pomp and fuss"...grand ceremonies and monuments. It was evident in the gown he had chosen for Revna. He thought to himself how grand he would have made certain his coronation would have been had he been chosen.

"I expected as much." Loki replied. Finishing his glass of wine, Loki sat it on the table and rose. "I promised Revna I would tell her of the arrangements. We'll begin to construct Amma's bier upon my return...and afterwards finish 'rejoicing.'" Loki said, indicating the half full bottle of wine. Loki stood silently for a moment, still looking at the bottle. Though Frida had been gone but for a short time, her physical body still present, the cottage already felt different, empty, as if it too had a soul of its own that had fled. Though before his visit he had not seen his grandmother in a very long time, had not even thought of her much at all in all that time, after the days he had spent with her, he now regretted that he hadn't spent more. It was the one place where, since he was a child, he had always felt himself to be the favored one.

Loki turned from Thor and crossed to the door, exiting the cottage and taking the trail into the forest. As hard as he fought, he could not stop his vision from becoming blurred by the tears that welled in his eyes. It was not just to inform Revna of Frida's funeral arrangements that had led him to depart the dwelling and his brother's company. As the images Frida had placed in Revna's mind had flashed one after another within her brain, so now did Loki's memories of his grandmother, centuries of them. Now sure that he had progressed deeply enough into the forest's cover to avoid being seen or heard, he stepped off the path to seat himself on the mossy ground, his back against the thick trunk of a towering tree and wept.

********************************

Revna had moved into the washroom, wishing to avoid being seen through the window, standing against the stone wall next to the doorway, clutching the sword. As all Asgardian children, male or female, though far from all went on to become warriors, she had been trained in the basics of its use along with other offensive and defensive skills. However, it had been some time since those days and she had had few opportunities to use them over the years.

She could hear the creature outside her dwelling continue to snarl and growl as it seemed to be pacing outside the door before it circled the structure then returned to the entrance. Suddenly a most unwelcome thought crossed her mind. Loki had said he would come to her after Frida had finally passed to inform her of it and the funeral arrangements. She knew Loki was well capable of defending himself but the last thing he would be expecting would be to cross paths with the monster outside her door. Being caught off guard could put him at a disadvantage. 

All of a sudden she noticed that everything was now quiet and still. The old Midgardian saying about being able to hear a pin drop would have proven true. Cautiously, Revna exited the washroom, slowly and stealthily making her way across the front room to stand against the wall by the window and peeked out. Scanning all she could see, she saw no sign of the creature. Of course it could have circled her abode once again and not be visible. She waited but the silence continued.

Revna stood beside the window for what felt like hours and was probably at least half of one. As she began to finally relax, though she knew she would still be far from comfortable stepping outside, she was startled by a rapping on the door. She knew well who the visitor most likely was and the monster was unlikely to knock. Almost sprinting to the door, sword still in hand, she lifted the iron bar from across it with her other and opened it to see her assumption had been correct. Loki soon noticed the sword in her hand.

"Did you believe me to be a marauder-" he began to ask jokingly before Revna pulled him hastily inside, closing the door and throwing the iron bar back over it. Loki looked at her curiously, uneasy due to the weapon in her grasp and her frightened, panicked demeanor. 

"Was that you?" she asked.

"Was what me?" Loki asked, more confused now and doubly concerned.

"Was it one of your conjurations? The beast?" she asked, frantic. Loki noticed for the first time she was shaking.

"I've seen no beast." Loki said, puzzled.

"There was a creature...it chased me from the forest!"

"Can you describe it? What did it look like?" Loki asked, hoping to identify what it was that had struck such fear into Revna. 

"Like nothing I've seen before! Large...grey...or sort of blue...it was similar to the one you conjured."

"My illusion was of a beast of Jotunheim. You would not find its like here." Loki said.

"There is a portal to Jotunheim nearby. Could it have crossed through it?" Revna asked.

"It's unlikely. How do you know of it?" Loki questioned, surprised at her knowledge of the portal's existence.

"My father...he knew of it. He showed me its location long ago." Revna answered. Loki then remembered her father had played a part in negotiations with Jotunheim after the war.

"It's been a difficult day, perhaps your mind was playing tricks-" Loki was not sure what to think. Perhaps there had been something,there were many creatures who made their home in the forest, large and small, though it seemed unlikely she would misidentify any of them having lived there so long, but then her demeanor could also point to a woman suffering a mental collapse. Knowing now what his mother had told him coupled with the events of the day the possibility was there. If there were some sort of ravenous beast outside, would it not have sensed his approach even if it had retreated into the forest and come for him?

"It was trying to get in! I could hear it! It was right outside the door! I'm not mad!" Revna said, seeming to read Loki's thoughts in his eyes which she now noticed were tinged with a touch of pinkish-red.

"I didn't say you were." Loki said, attempting to soothe her. He held out his hand. "May I?" he asked, indicating the sword. To be on the safe side, Loki thought it best not to leave her wielding it. Revna looked down at the sword in her hand and held it out to him. He took hold of the hilt and examined it as if admiring it was the true purpose of taking it from her.

"It was my father's. He was wielding it when he fell." she told him, though Loki had already suspected as much.

"It's a handsome sword. Any beast would be loath to find themselves on the wrong end of it and yourself on the right one." Loki told her, attempting a grin. "I think we're safe for the moment." Loki said, noticing the case on the bed and crossing the room to it, replacing the sword in it. Revna easily perceived that his grin was a weak imitation of his genuine one she was now familiar with and recalled what she had seen in his eyes.

"Frida…?" Revna asked, though she knew that was the most likely reason he had come calling, as he had told her he would after her passing. Loki's face became sullen and grim as he turned from the bed to face her.

"She has joined her ancestors and my grandfather in Valhalla." Revna approached him, taking his hand comfortingly. "It was an easy death."

"I'm glad of it." Revna paused for a moment before continuing, "You grieved for her alone. There was no need to do so."

"It has been my way for some time." Loki told her. Releasing his hand she embraced him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her as if she was a sort of anchor. He relished the feeling of her arms about him, yet a part of him seemed to be warning him that it was not something he should become accustomed to, to allow himself to ever need.

Pulling out of the embrace, a thought crossed Revna's mind as Frida's last words to her replayed in her head.

"Your plans for your brother...seeing him there has led me to reconsider. Perhaps it's necessary. Even if it changes nothing, it may be a fine lesson for a newly minted king to learn." Revna said. Loki appeared confused at her vacillation on the subject. She had been so adamant, desperate to discourage him from his plan after it was she herself that had planted the seed. Now the pendulum had swung again back the other way. Loki again considered the possibility that she was suffering from an unstable mind. Yet he was pleased hearing her words, to feel once again that he had an ally. That feeling overrode his concern for her mental state.

"My thoughts as well." Loki said.

"Tell me of your plan." Revna asked, though she was sure she was already aware of the significant details of it. Loki hesitated. He wanted to share it with her, as one that has heard a good joke is eager to repeat it to another, yet he knew it was dangerous. What if it was a ruse to get him to divulge it so that she could go to Frigga or Thor or even Odin and expose him in order to put an end to the plot?

"I don't believe that would be wise." Loki responded.

"Before you can ever say you love me, you must trust me. I will tell no one. I swear it. I know if I did I would surely lose you. I couldn't bear another such loss." Revna said. Loki considered her statement. It was true, if she did give it away to another, she most definitely would lose him from her life and permanently. As of late that seemed to be her greatest fear. It seemed unlikely she would risk it. Perhaps running it past another would be beneficial. Maybe she would identify a potential flaw he had not considered or she may even have ideas as to how to improve it, though he was quite sure it was as near to perfect as any plan could be.

"It's simple really. I have met with Laufey, the King of the Jotunheim. He wishes to reclaim the Casket of Ancient Winters from my father's vault. On the day of the coronation, I will assist a few of his people into the vault undetected. They will believe the way is clear for them but they will be walking into a trap. They will not leave Asgard with their lives. Of course, this will disrupt my brother's big moment. Denied his glory, he will not react well. My father will finally see for himself what I have known for some time." Loki explained. Revna looked concerned. 

"Will Laufey not be angry at being betrayed? Do you not fear he will reveal to your father your part in it?" Revna asked. Revna thought back to her visions, originally Frida's, of Loki in chains, Loki locked away in the dungeon. That would be the most likely outcome if her fears were realized.

"Laufey does not know of my involvement. I met with him under another guise." Loki explained.

"Are you sure of that?" Revna asked. She knew that Laufey did indeed know, that in fact the idea, minus the trap Loki meant to set, had originally been his. It had been her job to pass the plan onto Loki in a way that would lead him to believe it was his own. Laufey had been waiting for some time for Loki to seek him out, he had said he knew the day would come, though Revna was not sure why. For Loki to be unaware that Laufey did indeed know his identity was dangerous, yet if she were to enlighten Loki to the fact, she would give her own part in the scheme away which would lead to the very thing she dreaded most.

"Quite sure. He would never suspect a son of Odin himself to be involved in a plot against the throne. As far as Laufey knows we're all one big, happy family."


	12. Chapter 12

Thor and Loki had lovingly and carefully placed their grandmother's body onto the bier laid across the pyre the brothers had constructed on the shore of the sea near the cottage upon Loki's return with Revna. A suitable gown had been chosen from Frida's less than extensive wardrobe by Frigga and the Queen of Asgard had been left alone with her mother one last time to cleanse and dress her body.

In place of a sword clutched in the hands of the deceased as was customary at most Asgardian funerals, though not all, Loki had substituted Frida's short, carved walking staff which in his time there he had very seldom seen her without. One brother stood at each end of the pyre, a torch in hand as the last rays of the sun fell below the horizon. Each then touched their torch to their end of the pyre, setting it alight before moving to opposite sides and doing the same. The flames quickly rose, engulfing the pyre and the bier atop it. Placing the torches on the ground, Thor and Loki joined the others gathered.

Loki stood beside his mother, Odin on the other side of Frigga. Revna moved to stand at Loki's side. Thor had taken his place next to his father. Unlike the others, Revna had not viewed Frida's body until it had been removed from her bedroom by Loki and Thor and had yet to truly begin grieving the loss. The reality of it suddenly hit her as Frida's body was overtaken by the conflagration and she bowed her head, tears cascading from her eyes, silently weeping, her body trembling. Loki glanced at his mother whom he would usually be consoling in such a circumstance, seeing that Odin had taken that responsibility well in hand, then turned his head back to Revna, putting his arm around her. Loki was aware that Revna not only wept and grieved for Frida but for the void the woman's death now left in her own life. It was yet another great loss, another shifting of the ground beneath her feet to which she would need to adjust.

Loki already had put his ever active mind to work considering possible solutions to fill that void. As he had told Revna previously, there were other aged people on Asgard in need of similar assistance, in need of companionship. Perhaps rooms could be arranged for her in the palace or somewhere closer to it than this place and a situation found for her. If she wished to remain there, though Loki hoped she wouldn't, perhaps Frida's cottage could be utilized by someone in need of her care that wished to live in its peaceful isolation in their last years. He had already decided if Revna voiced a desire to stay to convince his mother that the cottage be lent to her for her use. Though not luxurious by any means, it was a far nicer dwelling than her current abode. He was sure a suitable arrangement could be made that would satisfy her. The day would surely come when Frigga and Odin would likely need assistance as well, though that time still appeared to be at least somewhat distant. Loki considered, however, that when that day did come, perhaps Revna would have a different role in life and other responsibilities with which to occupy her time.

As the flames played over Frida's corpse, Odin, using his mastery of magic, a mastery at a level only the Allfather had obtained, willed it to transform into a mass of shimmering golden energy which then rose from the bier and ascended out over the ocean and to the sky, appearing to dissolve among the stars.

Odin, Frigga and Thor had taken their leave not long after the conclusion of Frida's funeral. Loki was to stay on for another day, perhaps two, having offered to pack up a few of Frida's personal belongings to give to his mother and to tie up a few loose ends to prepare to leave the cottage unoccupied, though Revna had offered to ensure it remained clean and in good repair, ready for use by those of the royal family or anyone else they might grant permission. Of course there was still the garden to tend to for awhile longer. Revna would likely plant another one when the next growing season came around.

As Loki and Revna stepped back into the cottage after his family's departure, Revna had secured the door, something she had never done before. It was clear she was still unnerved by her experience with whatever creature she had encountered and believed was out to do her harm.

She had been reticent to step outside her dwelling to return to Frida's cottage and had insisted upon bringing the sword along with a bag containing a night dress and change of clothing and a few other necessities for the next day as she had no desire to return to her dwelling through the forest in the dark of night as she had so many times before without fear. She had carried the sword gripped securely in her right hand as she wrapped her left arm tightly around Loki's, her countenance almost that of an anxious, frightened child. Loki still pondered what she could possibly have encountered. There had been no sign of any such beast whatsoever either on his way to her or on their journey back.

Loki now recalled what they had discovered on their trek. As Revna's eyes had nervously scanned the forest on either side of the path, they had fallen upon something lying curled up on the forest floor amongst the leaves and moss a few paces away, the white spots on it seeming to almost glow in the rays of the filtered sunlight. Forgetting her fear momentarily, she had led Loki off the path to investigate. Reaching it, they had both looked down on the chocolate brown and white spotted fur of what had once been an infant creature similar to a fawn. It was clearly deceased though it had not yet begun to decompose. The time of its passing could not have been long ago. Revna had released Loki's arm and stooped down in front of it, reaching her hand out and gently stroking the soft fur. She was obviously affected by the sight of something so young laying lifeless before her. Loki thought how there seemed to be no silver lining to the dark cloud that hovered over this day.

"Poor thing…" Revna had said sadly. "Do you think what I saw could have done this?" she asked, Loki didn't see any blood or other obvious signs of injury.

"It doesn't appear to have been harmed. It was likely ill or born with a defect and abandoned by-" Loki said before breaking off, having thought better of finishing the thought. "Nature will attend to it. Let's be on our way." Revna had risen, again taking Loki's arm, her sword in hand, both returning to the path.

In the cottage, Loki had now seated himself in the armchair. Revna had moved to the window, the light from the cauldron playing upon her back as she stared out into the darkness with a mournful expression but also one of apprehension. Loki was well aware of what she was watching for. How was she to go on here alone after his departure if she was so overtaken with anxiety, fearful to even step outside? He was almost certain now that if she truly had seen anything, her mind had exaggerated it and the threat it posed, morphed it into something more than it was due to her emotional state regarding Frida's passing, or impending passing at the time. He wondered what it was his grandmother had said to her when she had requested to see Revna alone. Could something she told her have triggered the whole episode? Surely if that was the case, that had not been his grandmother's intention.

Revna wrestled with her own thoughts. Loki's revelation that his plan was to lead the Jotuns into a trap, betraying Laufey, struck fear into her. She remembered the agony she'd endured when Laufey had grasped her arm to warn her not to betray him and no betrayal had actually taken place. What would he do with Loki if he were to fall into his clutches? It was then that it occurred to her….she had been attempting to dissuade Loki from carrying out the plan...the beast she had seen had been similar to the one Loki had conjured as an illusion that he had said was native to Jotunheim...at least twice now she had thought someone was nearby, watching her...once in the forest with Loki and then again the night before after she had awakened from her nightmare. She now found herself in a difficult position, as if she found herself caught in a snare she herself had set. She couldn't seek his help to protect her as she would have to explain to him who she needed to be protected from and why.

She knew as soon as Loki returned she must seek out Jotunheim's king, apologize for her actions, explain they had been precipitated by an enchantment placed upon her by his witch grandmother, that she was now free of the spell and all was going according to plan. Of course she would not mention that Loki's plan differed from Laufey's version. Of that she could easily claim ignorance if she were forced to answer for it. She hoped once it was over, Laufey would make a hasty retreat and that would be the end of it. Revna turned from the window, apprehension in her eyes, though it was no longer due to the beast.

Loki sensed once again the same empty feeling within the cottage as he had shortly after Frida's death. It felt as if that emptiness had found its way within him as well, to dwell with his own constant sense of being alone, different, isolated, and now after Odin's choice, without purpose. As Loki looked up from where he sat as he noticed Revna turn from the window, another sensation, or perhaps it would be better described as an overwhelming need, an urge overcame him, one Loki thought would have been the last thing on his mind after the events of the day.

He wanted her. He wanted her more than he could ever remember wanting a lover before...he wanted to have her, to take her, to rule her, to possess her and in doing so sweep all else from his mind. He wanted her as badly as she had told him the beast outside her door had wanted her, but with a different intent and purpose, one she would have no reason to fear, one she would find far more enjoyable than being torn limb from limb...but then, perhaps engendering a little fear in her wasn't a bad thing. People often found enjoyment in being frightened hence the telling of ghostly tales which seemed to be popular in nearly every culture throughout the universe. Of course people knew deep down there was no real danger as she would surely know as well.

"It's late." Revna said.

"I suppose it is." Loki replied. He stood from the chair and approached her

"It's been a long day. I'm glad it's over." Revna said. As Loki came closer, she could see the look in his eyes, one she had become familiar with.

"It will be over when I say it's over." Loki said imperiously. Revna immediately gleaned his intentions and was conflicted concerning the propriety of it considering what had passed in the hours before, yet found herself with a similar sense of overpowering longing.

"Even kings cannot command a day to outlast its time." Revna told him. Loki pulled her tightly against him.

"What about a god?"

********************************

Revna had found the end of the day, the extended day, quite a vast improvement over the rest of it. They lay now together in Loki's bed in the guestroom of the cottage, he with one arm around her as she rested her head on his chest, an arm around him. She could tell by his breathing that he was on the cusp of sleep, and though fatigued, her brain would not cease pondering.

"If you were to take the throne, bring an end to it….the wars, the slaughter. Let there be no others like me." she told him.

"I would have it that there be more like you." Loki said drowsily, his eyes still closed, a sleepy grin on his face.

"Let Asgard spend its time and energies on other things...beautiful things...art, music, theater...there are far better reasons to celebrate than the spilling of blood."

"I agree." Loki responded.

The spilling of blood was foremost on Revna's mind, though she attempted to push it from her thoughts without success. Revna's anxiety about the last part of Loki's plan he had related to her continued unabated. She recalled the vision of Loki's corpse, the red and purple markings of a hand around his throat. Was it merely the bruising of strangulation or were they burns as well? She knew Frida had told her to allow Loki to follow his path, that what would happen must happen...but how could she possibly allow him to die? She longed to once again attempt to talk him out of it now that she knew he planned to betray Laufey and what the consequences could be, yet she had already vacillated once. He would think her mad if she were to do so again. Another thought crossed her mind, one pertaining to the peril she believed herself to be in as well as the dead fawn in the forest. The two did not seem on the surface to be related in any way, yet Revna had made a link between them.

"If anything were to happen to me...my father's sword….find him and pass it to him as it should be." Revna said. Loki half opened his eyes, looking down at the top of her head as it rested on his chest.

"I thought you didn't wish him to know? What do you think would happen to you?"

"I've been reconsidering the matter. One never knows what the next day will bring. If I had been but a few paces slower…." Revna said, recalling to mind her race against the beast, the monster. She felt herself now finally slipping into the abyss of sleep. "I lov-" Revna began, then stopped. "I'm sorry. I should not say it as it would cause you to feel obligated to return the sentiment."

"Say what you like. The proper way to say a thing is learned by the hearing of it." Loki said. "When the time comes, I wish to get it right." Loki said. Revna smiled to herself.

"I love you." Revna said before surrendering to slumber.


	13. Chapter 13

Revna had risen at her customary time, right before dawn's first light, despite the fewer hours of sleep she was accustomed to getting, but that had become the norm as of late. She was sure it would catch up to her eventually. She had left Loki still dozing after she had dressed in the clothing she had brought with her and prepared for the day. She would prepare a meal once he awakened.

Before she had left the bedroom she had stood for a moment near the door, watching him as he tranquilly slept. There was always an air of disaffection about Loki when he was awake, a sense of discontent and pique just below the surface even when his mood appeared to be happy and jovial, but while he slept Revna sensed it slip away, as if he were again the young boy that Frida had described, as if all the frustration, all the pain and loneliness, all the hurt that he had endured over the years that had piled up layer upon layer temporarily sloughed off.

Entering the garden just as the sun had risen high enough to bathe it in light, the rays reflecting on the dew, Revna sat the basket she carried down at her feet as she took a folding knife from it and began to cut away some of the withered and dead vines that were twisted among the healthy green ones that were wound around a trellis.

She had been working for some time, the sun continuing to rise higher in its daily arc across the sky. Harvesting a few more vegetables, round and red, that she had found to be ripe and ready as she cut away more extraneous vines, she placed them in the basket as she worked. She held another vine taut, working to extricate it when she heard it…a low, guttural prolonged menacing growling. Turning her head towards the direction from which it originated at the garden gate, her blood froze in her veins as her heart dropped to her feet.

The knife in Revna's hand slipped from the vine in her fright, slashing across the palm and heel of her hand. Blood flowed from it down her arm, staining the sleeve of her dress. The beast entered the garden and loped towards her along the path, snarling and snorting, baring its long fangs. She swiftly looked to either side of her for a means of escape, but there were too many obstacles for her to hope to move around them quickly enough. There was no possible way she would make it to the door before the beast would be upon her.

Gripping the small knife in her hand, she held it out before her as she backed into the trellis, shrieking as the beast came nearer. The trellis gave way, ripping the roots of the vines from the ground as she fell backwards, a blood curdling scream of terror bursting from her, then another as she landed upon it on her back, still clutching the knife.

Revna continued to scream, the beast close enough now to pounce. She squeezed her eyes closed tightly, not wishing to see it as it descended on her. A short whistle came from somewhere behind her, outside the confines of the garden. The beast leapt towards her as she lay helpless. Revna expected any moment for the fangs and claws of the beast to begin ripping into her flesh. As no such attack commenced, she slowly opened her eyes.

Loki had risen and thrown on his clothing and now sat on the edge of the bed, having put one boot on and was slipping his foot into the other when the first of Revna's screams reached him. He looked up, not sure at first what it was he had heard as it was barely audible through the stone walls of the cottage. After the second scream, he quickly rose from the bed and bounded from the room.

Loki threw open the door of the cottage and raced to the garden. He at first saw no sign of Revna, various flora and trellises blocking his view, before he located her assisted by the sound of her frightened sobs. She sat on the remains of the trellis, shaking as if the air around here was as frigid as that of Jotunheim.

"Revna!" Loki called out, rushing to her. He took in the details of the scene, his eyes falling on the knife in her hand, the blade stained with blood and the red stained sleeve of her gown, the gash across her opposite hand. Loki knelt down near her, cautiously reaching out and taking the knife from her and setting it aside before gripping the upper arms of her trembling body.

"It was here…." Revna told him, sobbing, still in a state of shock. He glanced around. There was no sign of any creature or anything amiss other than the fallen trellis and the injury to her hand, both obviously her own doing. Loki examined her hand. The wound was somewhat deep but not dangerously so. It still oozed blood. "I was cutting the vines when I heard it...the knife slipped…" Revna explained.

"It needs tending." Loki said, putting an arm around her and helping her to her feet, leading her towards the garden's gate.

Upon entering the cottage, Revna had insisted Loki secure the door once again. She now sat in the chair where Frida had once sat during their meals at the table in the small dining room. After having cleansed the wound, Loki now bandaged her injured hand. Revna's body still shook, though not as severely as when he had first come upon her.

"Could I have some wine?" Revna asked as Loki finished with the bandage.

"Is it not somewhat early in the day?" Loki said, finding the request somewhat odd, but then thought about it. After the fright it appeared she had experienced, perhaps it would help to calm her. "I'm not sure what's left." he said, rising from the chair he had moved near her as he'd tended to her wound.

"Anything is fine." she said. Loki reached the cabinet, opening it and perusing the few bottles remaining. He reached for a red variety then thought better of it due to its resemblance to blood, instead grabbing a bottle of white. Removing the cork, he carried the bottle and a glass to the table. Pouring the wine into the glass, he sat it in front of her. Her hand shook as she lifted it and took a drink, setting the glass back down and staring at it. Both she and Loki sat in silence for a few moments. "I thought I was to die." Revna said, on the verge of weeping. Revna's response reminded Loki of what his mother had told him.

"It seems it would not have been the first time." Loki responded. Revna looked at him questioningly. 

"What do you mean?" Revna asked, confused. 

"My mother told me of what your mother did to you." Loki said. Revna, who had been taking another drink of wine, her glass now nearly empty, slowly sat it down, staring at it again.

"She had gone mad. She didn't know what she was doing." Revna explained, puzzled as to why Loki would bring up the subject as it seemed completely unrelated to recent events before understanding dawned on her.

"Did you know what you were doing when you attempted to succeed where she failed? I am to return tomorrow. I know you would have me stay..."

"You think I'm mad or that I'm deceiving you." Revna rose from the chair. She still trembled slightly, as if in a state of shock. Turning her back, Revna left the room. Loki rose, following her as she made her way to the guestroom.

"We should talk." Loki said.

"There's nothing to talk about. Believe what you wish. I must rest." Revna said, opening the door she entered, closing it behind her.

Loki exited the cottage and walked slowly in the direction of the garden, perusing the ground for any sign, any clues of what Revna claimed to have once again seen. There had been no rain since the night of the storm and the ground was dry. It would be unlikely there would be any tracks left upon it, even those of a large animal.

Loki walked along the paving stones that lined the pathways between the plots in the garden, precluding the leaving of any tracks that would indicate its presence. Coming upon the fallen trellis he found only a few drops of Revna's own blood from her self inflicted wound.

Loki pondered the possibilities. There seemed to be only three. First, she was telling the truth and there was a beast on the loose, of the three that seemed the least likely. Second, she was suffering a mental break and had hallucinated its presence or third, she was manipulating him so he would remain there with her. Revna had been correct to surmise that the last two were foremost on his mind. The third didn't necessarily upset Loki. He at times used his own wiles to manipulate others to gain what he desired, though he did chafe a bit when the shoe was on the other foot. He intended to eventually ask her to leave this place with him but not quite yet, likely after the coronation only a couple of weeks away. But then, if the second possibility were to be true...his life was complicated enough without bringing a mad woman home.

It was the first and least likely explanation that troubled him most. What if this beast did exist and he were to leave the next day as planned? Was she to shut herself up for two weeks like a prisoner until he returned?

Loki had walked the perimeter of the cottage and along the treeline of the forest and the seashore, finding nothing, before he had reentered the cottage. As he had stepped away from the door, he stopped and then returned to it, securing it. He entered his grandmother's room and began to gather the few items of Frida's that he planned to take back to his mother.

********************************

After Loki had finished in his grandmother's bedroom, he had retrieved the open bottle of wine from the table and another glass and now sat in the armchair in the front room, a book from his grandmother's collection on the shelves nearby in one hand, a glass of the wine in his other. It was far earlier in the day than he usually imbibed, but he hoped between the wine and the contents of the book to clear the confusion and questions that swirled in his head.

Loki looked up as the door to the guest room opened and Revna stepped out, closing it behind her. She had changed out of the blood stained dress and into the one she had worn the day before. Crossing the room she sat down on the chaise. She remained sitting in silence as Loki looked at her, closing the book and setting it and his glass on the table.

"Did you rest well?" Loki asked.

"Well enough." Revna paused for a moment, a short silence falling between them. Loki rose and left the room, returning with her glass. He seated himself again before filling her glass and extending it to her. She took it, lifting it to her lips and then sat it on the table. ""Perhaps I am mad...but I do not deceive you. I would not have one stay with me that did not wish it."

"I will return. I swear to you." Loki said. He picked up a small box that sat on the table and held it out to Revna who took it. Opening the box she found resting inside a pair of gold earrings, dangling from each a large faceted emerald green stone. "I found them among my grandmother's things. I remember her wearing them when I was a child." Revna could not imagine Frida having worn such things as she had always dressed simply and unadorned in the time she had known her, but then Revna reminded herself that Frida had not always been the frail, ancient woman she had known, she had been the same age as Revna once. 

"They're beautiful...should they not go to your mother?" Revna asked.

"I believe Amma would have liked you to have them. I also thought they would match well with your gown." Loki replied.

"You still wish me to join you?" Revna said.

"You and no other."

"Even if I'm mad?"

"There's something to be said for madness. I've thought at times that perhaps they are the only ones among us that are truly free." Loki mused. "May I ask a question...you need not answer…when you last spoke, what did my grandmother say to you?"

Revna closed the box in her hand, setting it on the table and lifted her glass, looking down into it.

"She told me I should enjoy my time with you. That it will pass all too quickly." Revna answered. Loki pondered his grandmother's words Revna had just related to him. Could they along with the timing of them after all she had been through previously have subconsciously sparked fear into Revna that their time would be short, that he would leave her as others had done? Could that fear be the cause of her hallucinations of this beast? He didn't claim to be an expert in the workings of minds, but it was as good an explanation as any other, Loki thought.

"We would be fools not to heed the words of one as wise as my grandmother."


	14. Chapter 14

Loki and Revna had spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying each other's company as Frida had previously advised in her last words to Revna. Revna was hesitant to leave the cottage, Loki deciding to attempt to ease her into doing so. Perusing Frida's bookshelf, she had found one that interested her, a collection of adventure stories that Loki recalled being read to him by Frida as a child and Revna had asked him to read to her, a request Loki found somewhat strange until she confessed that she enjoyed simply listening to the sound of his voice, finding it soothing (which would be helpful if he were to convince her to eventually leave the confines of the cottage) and that it also brought to mind how her father used to read to her similar stories. Loki had moved to the chaise and she had curled up against him, his arm around her, the other holding the book as he'd read story after story. There were a few he recalled so well that he found he almost had no need for the book.

"They will write stories of you someday." Revna had said as Loki had closed the book.

"I fear I will end up little more than a footnote in the story of another." Loki said in a dark tone as he thought of how it was far more likely they would be written about his brother, expounding on Thor's greatness. Thoughts of his brother had invaded his mind on and off over the course of the day as he contemplated his return home the next morning. Surely Thor's reveling had come to an end by this time, especially after the passing of Frida. At least he would not have that to deal with.

Yet, as the coronation drew closer, there would be other reminders...preparations would be taking place, fittings for new clothing for the ceremony among other things for which his reluctant presence would be necessary. He could not completely shut himself away and escape it as he had been attempting to do previously. He wished he could fulfill Revna's wish and remain longer. If it weren't for his plan that was to come to fruition during the ceremony, he would just as soon skip it altogether, though he knew that would never be permitted except in the event he were to be on his deathbed. He thought even if that would be the case, the show would likely go on.

He could already see how it would go in his head...Thor would make his grand entrance, jovial and prideful and acting the buffoon, showing off to the crowd as he was wont to do, especially as of late. The thought of it turned Loki's stomach. It was a good thing he was a talented actor or he would never make it through it without giving his true feelings away. But then, if all went as planned he wouldn't have to make it 'through it' as it would never conclude. At that point in the proceedings he would need to put on the performance of a lifetime.

Loki had insisted on checking Revna's wound, reasonably sure by this time it would have sufficiently healed to forego the bandaging and he could remove the reminder of that morning's episode as he continued to attempt to induce her outside. Unwinding the bandage, he was proven correct, the gash having closed, only a long pinkish-red line like a scratch across her palm that he moved to his lips, knowing the gesture would further allay her anxiety.

"It looks to be a lovely evening. Should we not venture out and enjoy it? It will be our last for a time." Loki asked. Revna, still reticent, looked down for a moment as Loki continued to hold her previously injured hand.

"Alright." she said softly, nodding, finally acquiescing. "My father's sword-" she said, standing from the chaise, Loki still holding fast her hand in his.

"I don't believe that will be necessary." Loki said. Revna looked towards the guest room door uncertainly. Loki rose, leading her towards the front door, she relenting and turning her eyes away from the direction in which the sword rested.

Loki stepped out, Revna looking around before tentatively following, closing the door behind her. Taking Loki's arm, he led her in the opposite direction of the garden for obvious reasons towards the seashore. Loki had not considered, however, that walking in that direction would lead them past the site of Frida's pyre, though little of it remained other than a scorched area, it having burned to ash and most of that carried off by the winds. It was enough to remind Revna of her last conversation with Frida and the visions she had given her that they had discussed. Though Frida had removed the spell upon her, she still recalled the images in her memory. She now found her fear of the beast forgotten, replaced by another that she had been carrying before her first run in with the creature. The two had been walking in silence, the only sound that of the sea, when Revna finally broke the silence.

"Why do you wish to be king?" Revna asked.

"As I have said, my brother on the throne would be a grave mistake. It would not be long I fear before we would find ourselves at war. He is unable to weather the slightest of insults to himself or those he holds in esteem. If one of another realm were to say a base thing about him or my mother or father we would quickly find ourselves in a conflagration. You who would not see others find themselves in the position in which you found yourself should wish never to see him on the throne." Loki answered.

"What will you do if your plan changes nothing? If Thor is still crowned king?"

"I have no desire to remain in his shadow, 'brother of Thor' appended to my name for the rest of my days. As my grandmother told me, the realms and the universe are open to me. Perhaps I shall seek my fortunes elsewhere, prove myself to be my brother's equal. I would finally step out of his shadow to cast my own."

"Prove to who?" Revna asked. Her question seemed to catch Loki by surprise. He was silent for a moment before answering.

"Everyone." Loki answered.

"I thought you didn't care what others thought of you." Revna replied.

"Perhaps not everyone…" Loki said.

"I believe only one." Revna said, recalling the coldness between Loki and Odin she had witnessed. Loki could sense the darkness rising within him as the conversation progressed.

"I'm not sure where you're going with this. I've expounded on the subject previously." Loki said.

"I suppose I don't understand, perhaps I can't."

"No...I don't suppose you could." Loki said. He thought of what Revna had said of her father. Even her mother in her madness had attempted to take Revna's life because she loved her and thus wanted them to be together in Valhalla. No, Loki thought, she didn't understand, she couldn't possibly understand.

"I've never aspired for such things. There is only one thing I've ever wanted, that has ever mattered to me. Even the power of the throne could not grant it to me, I could not command one to feel what they do not." Revna said, a tinge of sadness and longing in her voice.

Loki knew well to what she was referring. He wanted to shower her with treasures and glory so that she would forget all the darkness of her past. There would be no more nightmares, no more beastly visions to plague her. But was that love? It seemed to Loki there must be more than that, there must be that undefined something which he was still yet to experience. The epiphany that would give him knowledge he had yet to acquire that he awaited had not come, though it had felt several times as if it soon could. It was as if something was keeping it at bay as the walls of a fortress keep out the enemy during a siege, but at the same time that same wall also keeps those protected by it prisoner within it.

Loki and Revna continued to walk along the shoreline in silence, both ruminating upon their own thoughts. Revna came to a decision and brought their walk to a halt, turning to Loki.

"What I told you of my last conversation with Frida...that was not all she said. There was more."

"What was it?" Loki asked, curious.

"She had shared with me her visions….visions of you, your future. She said I should not tell you of them, that it's dangerous. That's why she didn't share them with you. She said you must continue on your path...but I can't….I have to try…" Revna said, sounding anxious and troubled.

"What visions?" Loki asked, confused at Revna's words.

"You are to die." Revna said, hanging her head, tears welling in her eyes. Loki looked to Revna aghast and disquieted. He knew that glimpses of the future, as he had said, were as a single paragraph in the chapter of a book, yet death was death, whatever the context around it may be. He recalled his first night there, how he had seen a vision of the same while in his bed. "What if as a consequence of your plan-" Revna began. Loki, quickly seeing where the conversation was headed, interrupted her.

"I will be with you at the coronation, nowhere near the vault when the frost giants enter it. No one but the Jotuns will die. My father has a mechanism, the Destroyer, it will render them ash. The Jotuns know nothing of its existence. That is the trap I spoke of. I suppose before it's unleashed upon them a few of the einherjar that guard the vault may fall, no one who matters." Revna looked to Loki in disbelief.

"My father stood guard in the palace and the vault at one time! Did my father not matter!? You would betray your own...send the Jotuns down upon them with no warning? Sacrifice their lives merely to prove yourself right to your father? I suppose after you will celebrate." Revna swiftly turned and strode back towards the cottage. Loki, in shock at the turn the conversation had taken, stood speechless for a moment.

"Revna! Revna, wait!" Loki called after her. Ignoring him, Revna continued her trek towards the cottage. She seemed no longer to be concerned with the beast or any danger to herself. Loki stopped following her and stood straight, mimicking the posture he had seen his father employ. "Stop!" Loki called out loudly in a commanding voice. Revna froze then turned slowly to face Loki. As he made his way to her, she bowed her head, falling to one knee before him.

"Is this what you want?" she asked. "It's true...what they said of you."

"As I once said, I am flawed as any man."

"You are not just any man. You are the son of Odin, the Allfather, a Prince of Asgard…even if you are never king you are still set above them, they are your people."

"You're right...I should consider their fate." Loki acquiesced, raising Revna to her feet. 

"You should consider yours as well." Revna turned, once again walking towards the cottage. Loki caught up to her, taking hold of her arm.

"Come back with me." Loki said. Revna, caught by surprise by his request, turned again to face him.

"I can't…I will return with you only when you are sure...when you know what it is you feel. I've been a fool far too many times."

"But you will be alone here….are you not afraid?" Loki asked, puzzled.

"There is nothing for me to fear. I am mad, or do you not remember?" Revna replied.

"Perhaps it is I that has something to fear. Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Will you read to me more stories? The ones with happy endings?" 


	15. Chapter 15

As Revna had expected, her lack of sufficient sleep recently had caught up to her that evening and she had retired early, or what seemed relatively early to Loki, though he too felt fatigue creeping over him. He had joined her, she curled up beside him in his bed in the guest room as he read to her the stories she had requested by the light of the lamp on the bedside table. She never heard the happy ending of the second tale, drifting off into dreams before Loki had reached it. Looking down at her tranquil form, Loki closed the book, setting it on the table and turning down the lamp.

It was a sea change from their recent 'activities' as Loki had labeled them, to simply share a bed and nothing more. Loki lay on his side in the dim light facing her as she slumbered and for the first time made a study of her. She was not the most ravishing woman he had ever known though she could not be considered plain. Even if she had been, even 'plain' women of Asgard, the vast majority anyway, still exhibited a certain uncomplicated prettiness. Her features relaxed in sleep gave her almost a child-like appearance, a purity that belied what he knew of her past. Perhaps it was that innocent air about her, even while awake, that made it easier for him to overlook and disregard that history. He had maligned other women in the past for less than what Revna had confessed to.

He tried to imagine a life with her. He had never had what would be considered a serious relationship with anyone before. He'd repeated excursions with the same women in the past but they had never really risen to the level of a relationship. He himself had never taken them as seriously as that or viewed them as such at least. He'd had an array of experiences merely for physical pleasure, both parties understanding and accepting that was all it was. The first woman he had ever been with in that way had been older than he and from his visits to her he had learned much and added to that knowledge as he'd gathered more such experiences. He'd gone through a rather adventurous period as well which had broadened his horizons. Loki relished new and varied experiences, even if in the end he concluded they were not for him or should not be repeated.

It was that quest for experiences, for novelty and variety that led him to wonder if he, a man not easily satisfied, would ever be happy yoking himself to one, forsaking all others. Perhaps that was why he had never done so in the past. No one had struck him as just the right 'fit' and Loki wanted things to be 'just right,' from relationships to the fit of his clothes. Maybe that was part of the reason for the friction between himself and his father and brother and perhaps even to a degree Asgard as a whole..he'd never felt like he fit in. It was akin to wearing ill fitting boots.

He had had the sense for some time that there was someone out there, that when they came together it would be like wearing a suit perfectly tailored to him. Was that Revna? He wasn't sure and that over everything else troubled him as he had always thought he would know from the get go, the moment he met her. But then perhaps that was the romantic side of him at work...he did actually have one, though others most likely would be surprised to know that fact as he kept it obfuscated, at least he had for some time now. There was a time when he was a boy when he hadn't and he had paid the price. He knew that was at least in part the origin of the wall he'd put up around himself, around his heart. Maybe it was like having to break in a new pair of shoes. They eventually become comfortable.

What he found most appealing about her was simply that she wanted to be with him, she wanted his attention and affections, his love, and not due to any benefits she could gain from his position. That in itself made her a rare and special specimen. That was something Loki hadn't really experienced previously and was not at all accustomed to. He had paid particular attention to her reaction when she had met his brother and though she appeared somewhat in awe of him due simply to who he was as well as his physical appearance, she had not seemed enthralled by him as so many others were. Loki had experienced in the past having an interest in a woman only to have her meet his brother and become enamored with him and forget Loki existed. He had found himself more than once being used by others to gain access to his brother. He now always found himself wary of the possibility. It struck him now that when he had first arrived she had not mentioned his brother at all. She had mentioned his father, but Thor's name was not among the descriptors she had used. As he had groused earlier, he felt that Thor's name was appended to his own. He wasn't, "Loki, Prince of Asgard," or even "Loki, son of Odin" but "Loki, brother of Thor."

Loki reached out, moving aside a lock of hair that had fallen over her face. Though he had bristled at her vacillation regarding her support of his plan, causing the darkness to well up within him when she spoke in any way against it as happened when anyone opposed him, he knew deep down that it was her concern for him that drove her to do so. So few had ever been concerned for him. Few would shed tears over his demise or even the thought of it. His mother and his recently passed grandmother were the only two that came to mind. Maybe Thor for a short time simply due to being used to his presence but he would quickly get over it, Loki believed.

The only thing that really concerned him about Revna was the apparent fragility of her mental state, these momentary bouts of madness, or what seemed to be madness. But then, was that really unexpected after all she had endured over her lifetime? He at times thought himself to be mad, or on the verge of madness. Though the thoughts of it had been fleeting, he had also considered escaping this life and its pain, loneliness, disappointments and frustrations. If she had no longer reason to ruminate on that past, every reason to be happy, would those episodes of madness not abate? She had asked him to read her stories with happy endings. He knew it was because she wished for her own as Loki also hoped for the same for himself. The characters in the stories he had read went through dark times and hardships and came out on the other side in one piece, the sun finally shining on them. Could that happen for them as well? Was hoping for that worth risking the pain of another disappointment in his life?

As he caressed her hair, unable to resist doing so after moving the tendril from her face and sensing its softness, Revna's eyes sleepily opened. She looked at him as he stared back at her.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice soft and drowsy.

"Nothing. I didn't mean to wake you." Loki paused for a moment, still touching her hair. "Are you certain you don't wish to return with me?"

"It's not that I don't wish it. I've told you my reasons. I hope you do not mistake it as a punishment. I would not have you say that which you don't mean as others have done."

"What if I were never able?" Loki asked.

"Then I would remain here."

"But you would be unlikely ever to meet another."

"I would not wish to." Revna replied. Her statement was simple but said far more, Loki easily comprehending her meaning. After his earlier statement concerning the einherjar and her reaction, he was somewhat taken aback that she would feel that way. Now that the darkness within him had settled, he realized how crass he had been. He averted his eyes downward.

"What I said about those who stand guard over my father's vault...those who do so and within the rest of the palace willingly vow to forfeit their lives if necessary. Your father once made the same vow. I was looking upon their potential sacrifice as for the good of Asgard if my plan does lead to my father rescinding his decree to place Thor on the throne. I expressed it in-artfully." It was the truth and yet not the truth. He was willing to sacrifice those who were aware that at any time they could be called upon to die for their King and for Asgard. He saw droves of these, to him, nameless and faceless einherjar daily about the palace, one seeming no different than the other in their identical uniforms and helmets that stripped them of their identities. He had seen numbers of them fall in battle. Loki knew who very few of them were and little or nothing about them...their names, if they had families. It was easy after centuries to begin to view them as little more than automatons, mechanisms like the Destroyer in a way, not people that mattered. If one, or even a few fell, there were more to step into the void they left behind, indistinguishable from those they had replaced.

"If you become king, you must always remember...even if their death is unavoidable they mattered to someone, as my father did." Revna said, the same sadness in her voice as there was any time she spoke of her father. "I know that at times battle is necessary. We must defend ourselves and others less able than we to do so. It is the revels after the victory that I despise most of all. It is as if the backs of the fallen are being danced upon with no regard to the feelings of those that loved them. Nothing that has led to the deaths of others and the decimation of the lives of those they have left behind should be celebrated." Revna said. Loki could hear the disgust in her voice. He himself had taken part in such revels. He wasn't sure he entirely agreed with her stance on the subject, but he understood why she held it.

"I think it is more those that live through it wish to celebrate their survival, that they did not find themselves among the fallen. There is little that reminds one more of the joys of living than to face an enemy in battle and the reality that day could be one's last. If all one did was recall what they had experienced and all they had the displeasure to witness in battle, had not some distraction from it, one would likely go insane." Loki responded. He spoke from experience having fought alongside his brother in the past. Unlike on some other worlds, on Asgard he who sat on the throne, as long as he was able, and his children were no more protected than any other during wartime, engaging the foe and facing death equally with every other warrior on the field. Odin himself had sacrificed an eye and bore other scars of hard fought and hard won battles. "I do agree however that those who have been left behind, their feelings should be considered, their mourning attended to."

Revna was silent, processing Loki's explanation. It was something she had not previously considered. Before his death, her own father had taken part in such revels. She had never thought to ask him why he did so having adopted her current mindset only after his and her mother's deaths, having seen the effect they had on her mother when she had witnessed them, which was hard to avoid, especially those following the Battle of Harridan that due to the ferocity of the fighting had stretched on for some time.

"I had never thought of it in that way." Revna admitted. "Have you lost many?"

"A few over the years. If there is one benefit to being little regarded by others, it is that there are few for one to mourn." Loki answered.

"But also few to mourn for you." Revna said in response. Loki recalled what Revna had told him of her fear, that she would have no one with her, no one to mourn her. Her end would mean nothing to anyone. She would quickly be forgotten as if she had never existed. He realized that it was something that they shared, though Loki would never admit to it.

"We should speak no more of such things for now. You should return to your rest and I should take my own." Loki said to her. She moved closer to him, draping her arm over him, closing her eyes.

Despite what he had just said, Loki could not will himself to sleep. Their talk of loss and mourning had brought back to his mind Frida's vision that Revna had related to him and that he had experienced himself, likely due to Frida's subconscious manifestations at the time. He was quite sure that he would be in no danger as his plan was carried out. The Jotuns would be even bigger fools than they would already find themselves to be once they came face to face with the Destroyer to venture beyond the vault. Besides, as he had told Revna, Laufey had no knowledge of Loki's involvement, there would be no reason to target him. If the Jotuns were to make an attempt on anyone's life, it would make more sense for them to try to end Thor or his father.

Frida had also rambled nonsense about his father being on Jotunheim among other things. How reliable were any visions she'd had? Revna had also said that she administered a sedative to help his grandmother sleep. Such things were known to often cause strange dreams. Perhaps that was all it had actually been...drug induced dreams she had mistaken for visions of the future. With nothing to go on but a vision of his corpse, no clues as to time, place and circumstances, there was little he could do about it anyway. It was best to just file it in the back of his mind to be recalled if more information was later forthcoming or something about a future situation he might find himself in were to lead him to recall it. Finally succeeding in quieting his thoughts, Loki joined Revna in peaceful slumber.

Revna woke near to her usual time, but had not risen, wishing to enjoy the last morning she would find Loki in bed at her side. His impending departure was to her like being roused from a dream from which she wished never to awaken. She lay beside him, watching him as she had the day before, attempting to seer those moments into her memory.

Neither did he have any desire to leave the bed and her side once he had awakened. What had started off as the sharing of a simple kiss to greet the morning developed into far more. Energized upon waking, both wished to leave the other with the experience foremost on their mind, to be called up in the days of their separation, though the longing that memory could induce could very well have the effect of making that separation more tedious and difficult to endure.

Unable to put it off any longer, the time of Loki's departure growing near, Revna had reluctantly changed into the dress she had worn for two days already, the other blood stained. Revna feared they would not come out and it would have to be burned, her wardrobe, which was already even less extensive than Frida's had been, depleted by one. Though he didn't voice it, Loki was becoming more certain that it would not matter in the near future, her only dilemma would be which of those of a more elaborate nature she now had access to would she choose to wear on any given day.

Carrying her bag over one shoulder, her father's sword in her hand, Loki escorted her through the forest back to her dwelling. He had offered to see her there to gather more clothing and anything else she needed to spend the days until his return in Frida's cottage but she had insisted on returning to her own home to remain there, saying she would return to the cottage only to tend the garden. Though she carried her father's sword, she no longer appeared fearful and anxious. Perhaps she had accepted that what she had seen was merely the product of her mind and she would be troubled by it no more, Loki thought. He hoped so anyway. Even though he was more than reasonably sure now that the beast did not exist, he still feared, as she had done the day before, that she could injure herself while experiencing another hallucination.

After entering her abode, she had deposited her bag and the sword on the bed and stood silent with her back to Loki for a few moments. Loki felt hope rise within him that now that his departure was imminent she was experiencing a change of heart and would agree to return with him and he would have no cause for anxiety thinking of her there alone after what had recently transpired. Those hopes rose further as she turned to him, tears beginning to spill from her eyes. Crossing the room to where he stood she threw her arms around him, pressing herself against him.

"I will miss you." she said tearfully. Loki could not recall hearing another express such a sentiment to him. So much he had experienced in a short time that he wasn't accustomed to...feeling wanted, his presence desired, his absence mourned. Yet he still questioned the situation. What if her feelings were due merely to having been alone for so long, her only company an aged woman? Would she feel the same after a time were she to again live among others? Was it merely that she felt herself to be a simple girl and thus her head was turned by the attentions of someone of his elevated status? Those questions would take time to answer. He soon felt her lips pressed against his. "I will be waiting for you."

"I…" Loki said before pausing. If he could just say it, even if he were not sure if it were true, she would return with him, she would be safe. There would be no cause for him to worry over her. Revna looked into his eyes, hope dawning in her own. "I will count the days until I return to you." Loki said. Revna smiled but there was sadness in it and not only due to knowing he would soon be gone from her.

"As will I." she replied.

"That reminds me." Loki said, holding out his hand and seemingly out of thin air producing a book within it. It was the rather large volume of stories he had begun to read to her the evening before. "I thought it may help pass the time. You're welcome to any other if you should finish it." Revna took the book from him.

"I hope they all have happy endings."

"If I recall correctly, I believe they do. I must be going." Loki said. He turned, walking to the door, Revna following, holding the book with one arm against her chest. Loki stepped outside then turned, taking her unoccupied left hand, the one she had previously injured, and pressed his lips to it before turning again and making his way down the path towards the forest. Revna watched him until she could no longer see him after he had entered it before closing the door.

Walking back to the bed, she placed the book upon it near her father's sword before walking to the chest in the corner of the room, opening it. Lifting the box containing the gown Loki had gifted her, she placed it on the floor and reached into the chest, pulling out the heavy cloak stored within it. Laying it over her arm, she went to return the boxed gown back to the confines of the chest before she stopped herself. Closing the chest, she picked up the box and carried it to the bed and placed it and the cloak onto it. Reaching into the bag also lying on the bed, she retrieved the box containing Frida's earrings. Removing the simple gown she wore, she opened the box, revealing the elaborate green gown and donned it once again. Removing the earrings from their box, she placed them into the lobes of her ears before walking over to the mirror above her dresser, staring at her reflection. Though there were still tears in her eyes, she smiled at herself.

Unexpectedly, a knock came upon the door. Revna turned towards the sound. Loki must have forgotten something else after almost forgetting to give her the book. Crossing quickly to it, she opened it.

********************************

Night had come again some time before on Asgard as Loki stood on the balcony of his chambers as he had the day his mother had approached him, informing him of his grandmother's wish that he visit her. He now thought of that day not long ago, how he'd had no idea then what was to come, how that visit could possibly prove to change the trajectory of his life. 'Could' and 'possibly' were the operative words. He still did not know for sure if that would be the case, if his feelings met the definition of love or if that was what she sincerely felt. He was sure she believed she loved him at the moment, but would it prove true? Would it last?

He heard the door across the great room of his chambers open and turned to see his mother enter. She smiled the familiar, warm smile she always exhibited when she saw him, though he always thought there seemed to be a touch of sadness and worry in her eyes despite it. Of course she still mourned the loss of her mother at the moment, but there was more to it than that.

"Mother...I'd have thought you'd have retired for the night."

"I go now to do so. I first wished to see you. I'm sorry I was occupied earlier when you arrived. I'm pleased to have you home." Frigga crossed the room to join Loki on the balcony, as she had also done the day Loki had just been reflecting upon.

"I left Amma's things in your chambers." Loki informed her. Frigga examined Loki's face noticing what she thought was a hint of anxiety.

"Are you well?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. A touch fatigued, perhaps. I will likely take my rest as well soon." said Loki. Both looked out into the darkness over Asgard. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"How did you know that you loved father?" Loki asked. Frigga was quiet a moment, contemplating the unexpected question.

"Our story is unique, but I believe it was how anyone knows they love another. When you are able to put them and their happiness above your own...when you know you would do all to protect them and everything they hold dear, even if it would mean sacrificing your own life to do so. When without their presence you no longer feel as if you are whole." Frigga explained. Loki looked out over the balcony, silently contemplating her words. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, I believe it does."

"Goodnight my son. Sleep well." Frigga said before kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight, Mother. Thank you." Loki said, kissing hers in return. Frigga took hold of his hands, squeezing them as she smiled at him before turning and exiting the balcony and his chambers. Loki turned back to gaze into the distance through the darkness.

Loki had retired to his bed but found his thoughts too persistent to allow sleep to come. He turned what Frigga had told him over in his mind. Did what he feel for Revna meet those qualifications? Frigga had mentioned no undefined feeling, being overcome by no great epiphany...but then perhaps knowing all those things were true in regards to another was in itself the epiphany. Would he put Revna and her happiness above his own? Could he? That was difficult for Loki to say. He thought he would, but then he had always had difficulty putting anything ahead of his own desires. Perhaps that was because no one else, save his mother, had seemed to much care about what he desired so someone had to. Believing one would do something and actually doing it when the time came could be two different things.

Loki lay in bed in the darkness of his bedchambers. He turned his head to the empty space beside him, sensing that emptiness as he never had previously, before looking towards the ceiling. He began to will his larynx to make sound, his lips to form words from it, words he could not recall having ever spoken to another save his mother and grandmother. He managed to do so, though so quietly he could barely hear himself. He willed those words to come again, a bit louder this time. After the third time he had managed to utter them he closed his eyes, satisfied with his accomplishment, finally finding peace in sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Loki had risen far earlier than even Revna generally did the next morning. Asgard was still blanketed in darkness with no hint as of yet of daylight's return. Though he had gotten fewer hours of rest than he usually needed to be at his best, he felt renewed and refreshed. He eagerly prepared for the day ahead, a day he thought it very possible would be one he would long remember, the sort of day that could turn out to be one of those days of special note in one's life, a day where everything changed and forever after one thought back on their life in terms of either before that day or after it. 

The tasks he had returned home to see to could wait at least one more day, though he had already put them off once already. As some of them related to Thor's coronation, he wasn't particularly eager to complete them anyway. There was still sufficient time. If he returned early enough, he may yet be able to mark some of them off the list. But then, he had the distinct feeling that he would be otherwise occupied for some time after he accomplished his mission.

Loki recalled Revna's reaction when she had first laid eyes on the gown. His next surprise for her would certainly surpass that. Now that he had broken through that barrier and was now capable of uttering those words, he wanted to shout them from the mountains, though his greatest hope was to soon say them to her from the throne.

Loki approached Frida's cottage, dawn now having broken. The cottage now sat vacant of occupants or visitors. The same emptiness that he had sensed after Frida's passing overcame him again. He had believed he may find Revna there in the garden but perhaps she had not arrived yet, choosing to sleep in or felt it not to be in need of tending that day….it was also possible that with Loki's absence, she may have become once again fearful of leaving the confines of her abode.

Loki entered the cottage on the chance that Revna may have gone inside for something, a basket or tool perhaps. After calling out and getting no response and finding no trace of her, Loki exited making his way towards the forest and the now familiar path. As he traversed it, he took in the scenery as he listened to birds twittering from the trees as they greeted the new day. He couldn't help but notice that in his current mood, the colors of nature surrounding him seemed brighter, more vivid, as if he were seeing them through new eyes. As he took the offshoot of the path that led to Revna's dwelling, his grin widened in anticipation. Only a few minutes more…how would she react upon seeing him before her once more far sooner than she had expected and when she heard the words she had been longing for? Would she fly excitedly into his arms? Weep with joy?

Loki could see in the distance where the path exited the forest, Revna's home only a few yards further beyond. It was then that his eyes alerted his brain to having caught sight of something but unable to make out exactly what it was. A sense of foreboding overcame Loki though he wasn't quite sure why, the grin he had been wearing beginning to slowly fade from his face as he progressed farther along the path. His legs began to carry him at a quicker pace, though he didn't consciously recall telling them to do so. He soon found himself at a run. It was as if his mind and body were not quite in sync, his body reacting to what he was seeing before his mind had fully processed it.

Loki felt his body go cold as if the dead of winter had suddenly descended as well as a strange sensation in his chest. It was as if his heart had ceased to beat, the blood in his veins no longer circulating, every nerve in his body going numb. Now only a few feet away from it, his legs refused to carry him further or even to bear his weight to stand, Loki sinking heavily to his knees. It was as if time had stopped, all the sounds of the forest seeming to cease, his brain no longer paying any attention to them or anything but what he now saw before him.

A sound something between a gasp and a sob escaped Loki as he stared in abject shock, horror and devastation at the body of Revna dressed in the emerald green formal gown, Frida's earrings in her ears, a noose tight around her neck, the once fair, soft skin around the rope now purple and red, her face white, her lips blue as she hung from the low hanging branch of a tree only a few feet from where the path exited the forest, her feet dangling only a few inches from the ground. Life had obviously fled some time ago.

"Why….?" Loki gasped, barely audibly, it being the only word that came to mind in his shocked state and the only one he could manage to force his lips to form. The question was not just directed at Revna but the universe itself. Once again, it had said no, snatched from him what could have brought him happiness. Who or what had brought this curse upon him and for what reason? He couldn't even begin to understand...he had told her he would return, assured her more than once, he had given her the gown, Frida's earrings. She had of course appeared grieved at his departure, but not so sorely that he would have possibly imagined she would do something so rash. She had obviously feared dying by the beast. Why would she take her own life?

Suddenly Loki, who appeared to have ceased to breathe, staring unblinking at Revna, squeezed his eyes tightly closed, both hands flying up to pull at his own hair as he threw his head back and emitted a combination of a cry, growl and a roar of anger and grief to the sky above.

********************************

Having cut Revna down and removed the noose from about her neck, Loki now carried her lifeless body, cradled in his arms, out of the forest and up the path towards her dwelling. He stared straight ahead as he did so, his face devoid of emotion as if his own soul had fled his body and he was little more than an animated corpse. Coming upon the section of the path where they had found themselves sprawled in the mud the night of the storm, Loki recalled the feeling he had then of lightness and mirth, of child-like joy. He could hear her laughter echoing in his head.

He kicked open the door of Revna's small hovel, carrying her inside. Turning towards the bed he noticed the gown's box as well as the cloak, her bag containing her blood stained dress, her father's sword and the book he had given her lying on the bed. It was obvious she had not slept in it the night before. Her death could not have taken place too long after his departure. Crossing the room, Loki laid Revna's body on the bed, sweeping off everything else atop it. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he looked down once more upon her. He reached out, tentatively touching the red markings on her neck that he could only assume were from the rope, though something about it struck him as odd. They were wider than the rope had been and appeared more like burns than bruising. But then the friction of the rope tight against her skin could have caused such an effect. It also meant that her death was not instantaneous, that she had struggled as she strangled. The thought pained and haunted Loki as did the fact that she had died alone as she had told him she feared. But then she had chosen to do so. His brain tried to make sense of it all, to attempt to grasp what she had been thinking, though he knew it was pointless. The mad were not mad because their reasoning adhered to logic. Looking down upon her he raised his hand, placing it gently on the cold, white skin of her forehead.

"Revna, I bid you to take your place in the halls of Valhalla, where the brave live forever. Nor shall we mourn-" Loki said before abruptly ending the blessing before its completion. Loki rose from the bed and stood silently beside it for a few moments before he appeared to himself fall victim to madness and rage as he began to send objects flying against the stone walls, breakables shattering leaving broken shards scattered throughout the room. Flipping over the table where he and Revna had sat the night of the storm, he wrenched a leg from it and held it like a club, breaking out the one window before pushing over the standing cabinet, it's contents spilling across the floor. Having completely demolished the room in his frenzy, Loki then strode out the door.

********************************

Loki had moved Revna's body from the bed onto the pyre he had constructed a few yards outside her abode. She now lay upon it in the green gown Loki had given her, her wavy reddish gold hair falling loose over her shoulders. Loki had removed from her body his grandmother's earrings to give to his mother. Instead of a sword, Loki had placed in her hands the book he had given her, the same from which he had read to her as they lay in bed their last night together, containing stories with happy endings. It seemed fitting that it should go up in flames along with her.

Before constructing the pyre, Loki had returned to Frida's cottage and retrieved the three bottles of wine that were left in the wine cabinet. He had stood staring at Revna's corpse as he drank from one bottle. He had nearly finished it off when he sat it down on the ground and stepped up to the pyre. He reached out, caressing her cheek one last time.

"I lov-" Loki began, before breaking off. He felt the darkness that had been steadily deepening and rising within him since his father's decision was announced wash over him like a flood. He no longer attempted to hold it back, giving himself over to it completely. The grief in his eyes and his expression disappeared, Loki's features now stony as if all feeling had drained from him. "It doesn't matter." he said before turning and picking up the bottle once more and taking a long swallow, polishing off the contents, then lifted the burning torch from where he had placed it in the ground. Touching the flame of the torch to the pyre, it was quickly set alight, the flames rising and spreading.

Loki turned from it and threw the now empty bottle against the outer wall of Revna's home, it shattering on contact with the hard, rough stone. Loki entered the structure once again, torch in hand, walking among the detritus his earlier tantrum had left, and reached down, lifting Revna's father's sword from the floor near the bed. Touching the torch to Revna's bedding, he set it alight. Stepping out of the door he tossed the burning torch onto the roof setting it on fire as well. All that would remain would be the stone walls.

Carrying the sword he walked to where he had sat the remaining two bottles of wine a few yards from the pyre and dropping the sword into the grass, picked up another bottle and removed the cork, lifting the bottle to his mouth and taking a long swallow as he stood stone faced, emotionless, watching the flames overtake Revna's body.

After Revna's cadaver had been rendered to ash, Loki now exited the forest near Frida's cottage, sword in hand. Making his way down the path he stood in front of the cottage and the now to go untended garden. He knew he would never, could never return to this place. He had returned that morning believing that after this day his life would change. He knew now it had, just not in the way he had envisioned. Turning, he walked away along the seashore for the last time.

********************************

Returning to the palace that evening, Frigga nor anyone else questioned Loki as to his whereabouts earlier in the day, possibly due to his demeanor sending out a silent warning to all not to do so. He had returned to his chambers, commanding the einherjar standing sentry outside of it to allow no one to disturb him.

He allowed the darkness to surge within him, washing her from his mind. He wished to forget that she had ever existed. He had no further use for such sentiment. He wanted to look now only to the future, to his plan for Thor's coronation. He was to meet with Laufey to go over it all once more. After that, all there was left to do was wait for the day to arrive. He had not mentioned to anyone that he was to bring a companion to the festivities and was glad he had waited. He would escort his mother, as he usually did to such events.

He did not leave her, he had not abandoned her, she had left him, he reminded himself whenever thoughts of her crept up on him over the course of the rest of the evening. The hardest to endure as he attempted to erase Revna from his mind and his thoughts came that night as he retired to his bedchamber to sleep. Lying in bed, he was, as he had been the night before, acutely aware of the empty space beside him, a space he had that morning thought would now be filled. He welcomed the darkness to overcome him once again. He had no need or desire for love, for companionship. He would go it alone as he always had.

********************************

Loki had spent the next several days behaving as if nothing were amiss, not locking himself away as he had previously after Odin's decision. He wished no one to ask any questions which would remind him of her as he worked to cleanse Revna and all they had shared from his memory.

The evening before the coronation had finally arrived. Loki walked outside the palace, contemplating what was to take place the next day. As he did so, Thor, Volstagg, Sif, Fandral and Hogun approached obviously making their way to mark Thor's last night before becoming king.

"Brother...would you care to join us?" Thor asked jovially. Loki's first instinct was of course to decline. He was not in a reveling mood, though he hoped he would have reason to be by this time the next evening. As hard as he had worked to push her from his thoughts however, she suddenly rose up within them again, the memory of her in the green gown, the one he had given her and that she had died wearing, how she was to have worn it the next day at his side.

"Yes, actually, I would." Loki answered to everyone's surprise. Thor, looking pleased, put an arm around his brother's shoulders leading him forward, the others trailing behind.

Thor and the rest except for Loki now sat around a table enjoying drinks in the tavern as they shared stories and memories. Loki had sat with them for a time before making his way to another table and now sat alone nursing a drink. He was surprised when a woman moved with her drink from another table and placed herself across from him. So often he thought himself invisible, especially to women when his brother was present.

"So who is she?" the woman asked.

"No one who matters." Loki answered. Loki took stock of the woman. She was tall, shapely, with dark brunette hair, the opposite of Revna's reddish gold locks. "What is it you're looking for?'" Loki asked.

"Nothing but an evening in the presence of good company." the woman answered. Loki rose, offering his hand to the woman.

"That I can most certainly provide." he said. The dark haired woman took his hand, rising to her feet. Taking his arm, Loki escorted her from the tavern.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Loki, holding a sheathed sword, stood before the door of a humble dwelling, humble by Asgardian standards anyway, waiting for it to be opened to him. It had not been at all difficult due to his connections to learn of the identity and location of those who had taken Revna's place as parents to her son. Though he had decided to put Revna from his mind as well as his heart, for some reason he didn't fully understand, he felt an obligation to fulfill her request regarding her father's sword. Perhaps once done that would be the end of it. He could forget, go on as if that all too short time had never happened, as if their lives had never intersected.

A woman older than Loki yet retaining a youthful attractiveness opened the door.

"Good morning. I'm Loki..." he greeted her.

"Yes, I know well who you are. My husband serves your father as a guard in the palace. Please, enter." The woman said, stepping aside. Loki entered, the adoptive mother of Revna's son closing the door behind him. "I'm Birget. I'm surprised you would take the time to visit on this day. My husband wished me to express his regret that he is not here to greet you as well. He is from where I assume you have just come. He's disappointed he will not witness your brother's coronation. He's been assigned duty in the vault."

"I will see to it that he's present for such a momentous event." Loki said.

"Would you? He would be ever grateful to you." Birget said, obviously pleased. If her husband knew what was to come during the coronation, he would be even more grateful not to be assigned to the vault, Loki thought to himself. He had previously taken Revna's concern for the einherjar guarding the vault into consideration but could not find a solution. If he were to give them warning, he would give himself and the plan away. Only Odin himself could dismiss them from their post there. It seemed as if the cosmos had conspired however that he at least save the boy's father from a similar fate to Revna's own and prevent her son from losing his own father, or adopted father, as she had.

"I'm afraid I'm unable to remain long. I should come to the reason for my visit." Loki said.

"I was saddened to learn from your message of Revna's passing. I was acquainted with her mother. She wished only to be loved but searched for it in the places and from people where she was least likely to find it." Birget explained. "How is it that you came to know her?"

"She cared for my grandmother who recently passed." Loki replied. Birget appeared surprised at his answer.

"I heard the news of the Queen's mother. You have my sympathy. Revna must have come a long way. When I knew her she was barely able to care for herself." Birget said. Loki held out the sword.

"It was her father's. She requested that it be passed on."

"Would you like to bequeath it yourself? It would be a great honor."

"She had told me that she had asked that his true parentage not be revealed to him." Loki said.

"We decided it was best to be honest with him. He is not shamed by it. I'm certain that is what she feared. He knows well he is loved no less than if he were our natural child. He knows as well that he was not entrusted to us due to a lack of love on Revna's part, but because she loved him. Soren, could you join me for a moment?" Birget called out. A young boy that appeared to be the age of a human seven year old soon entered from a doorway across the room.

"Yes, mother?" Soren asked. He looked curiously at Loki.

"You have a visitor. He has brought something for you." Birget told the boy as she stepped aside. Loki looked upon the child Revna had given life to yet never held in her arms. He greatly favored his mother, his hair the same shade of reddish gold. Loki waged a battle within himself to keep his feelings buried deep as memories of Revna and the emotions connected to them fought to surface. Soren approached Loki.

"I'm Loki, son of Odin. I knew your mother...she who gave birth to you." Loki said.

"I was told she is now in Valhalla." Soren said.

"Yes…" Loki answered. "This belonged to her father. She wished that it be passed to you." Loki told him. Soren held his hands out, Loki placing the sword into them.

********************************

In his bedchambers in the palace, Loki now stood before a full length mirror dressed in the formal regalia commissioned for him as he prepared for the coronation ceremony. The gold of his helmet gleamed as he admired his reflection, quite pleased with himself. If only he was the one all eyes would be on as he made a grand entrance and approached the throne to take the sacred vows of kingship. It should be him. His father was a fool as were those who spoke of Odin's great wisdom. Loki sneered as he thought of what was to come. His father and all those gathered would see the truth for themselves soon.

"Let no one tell you that you are not a king." he said to his double in the mirror. He soon realized his own eyes were not the only ones staring back at him. In the mirror over his reflection's left shoulder stood Revna in her emerald green gown, her reddish gold hair carefully arranged, Frida's earrings dangling from her ears, the gold and stones shining and sparkling. It was how he had once envisioned she would appear on that day. Was it now his turn to go mad?

"You didn't love me. You were nothing but a simple minded strumpet, a callow quim…leave me." Loki said to the specter in the mirror as he willed the darkness within to rise and consume him. Revna looked back at him from the mirror in silence, mournfully. "I didn't love you! I never loved you!" Loki exclaimed loudly.

"Loki? What's wrong? Who are you speaking to?" he heard his mother's voice say as she reached the doorway of his bedchamber. Startled, he turned his head to look over his shoulder at Frigga as she looked back at him with an expression of concern.

"Nothing….just talking to myself. It seems I'm the only one that has any interest in anything I have to say."

"You know that's not true." Frigga said, sensing his mood as she took note of the dark expression on his face. Turning back to face the mirror, Loki found Revna's reflection had vanished. He would not see her again, nor would he allow himself to call up her memory. "It's time we be on our way."

"You look exquisite." Loki complimented Frigga as he took in the sight of her in the gold dress, her hair arranged up off of her shoulders. He turned from the mirror and walked over to stand before her. Frigga placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're alright? I know this is difficult for you." Frida said.

"I'm fine. Actually, I'm quite looking forward to it." he replied to his mother, offering his arm. Frigga, smiling, took it. Loki glanced quickly once again over his shoulder at the mirror. The mirror reflected only the contents of the room and his mother and himself. "Shall we?" he asked, escorting Frigga through the door.


	18. Epilogue

Seven years later….

Loki struggled, gasping and choking, fighting for breath as he clutched at the Titan's fist that had closed around his neck, lifting him from the ground. In a desperate attempt to save his brother and what remained of Asgard he had made one last roll of the dice and lost. In his final seconds of life, he acquiesced to fate's decree knowing that his journey had come to its end. A strange sort of calm came over him as he uttered his last words with what breath remained within him.

"You will never be a god."

Loki's brain had ceased to function before it could register the sound or sensation of his neck snapping in Thanos' grip. The image of Thanos faded, replaced with that of a bright light. He felt warmth and a peace he had never before known. What darkness and angst had still remained within him had now flown.

The light faded but the sense of peace and calm remained. Loki slowly opened his eyes. He lay on the deck of the Statesman, the ship he and Korg and the other gladiators had stolen from Sakaar that had then become a lifeboat for the people of Asgard, it being the only thing that had stood between them and extinction. Though many had fallen to Thanos, many others he knew had escaped. Because of him, Asgard would survive. He had accomplished what his grandmother had told him to do many years ago.

Loki rose and looked around him in confusion. Thanos and his 'children' were gone. The deck was devoid of the bodies that had once littered it. There was no sign of his brother, no sign of anyone that he knew had been there only moments before. He was alone. All was silent and still.

"Thor? Brother?" he called, breaking that silence. He received no reply. "Is anyone here?" he called, his voice echoing through the expansive room.

Loki slowly made his way towards the large viewing window and looked out over the expanse of space and its myriad of stars and other astral bodies.

"Loki…" he heard a gentle female voice say from behind him. It was a voice he had not heard in many years, one he had buried deep within his memory to never in life recall again. He quickly turned to view its source, the woman with the reddish gold hair in the emerald green gown. "Do you remember me?" she asked.

"Revna?..." Loki said softly, breathlessly, as if he were once again at a loss for vital air to speak. The woman closed the space between them, a smile on her face yet tears in her eyes.

"Yes…"

"But you're…..so I'm…." Loki struggled to say the words. "Is this Valhalla then?" Loki was confused. This was nothing like what he had expected. How could Valhalla be an empty ship? Where were the others, his mother, his father, those he had lost other than Revna that he had expected to greet him?

"Yes and no. It is a place between. I have been waiting for you, as I told you I would." All his memories of that short period of time in his life that he had forced himself to lock away and bury flooded back.

"I told you, I swore to you I would return..."

"I did not take my own life. It was stolen from me." Revna said. The truth flooded over Loki. Without her having to explain, he now knew all that had happened and why. Thinking back, he realized he had already known. He had put it together somewhere in his subconscious not long after Thor's ill advised visit to confront the Jotuns after the aborted coronation, after they had first learned of the Jotuns' burning touch. Her arm, the similar marks on her throat, the thick, heavy cloak on the bed during the warmest part of the growing season, the beast she had been so frightened by that she had stated was similar to the one he had conjured an illusion of that was from Jotunheim, her knowledge of the location of the portal there. It was not only his disgust at what he had learned was his true heritage or his anger at Laufey for abandoning him to die that had led to him setting up Laufey's demise and his attempted destruction of Jotunheim with the Bifrost.

He now realized the source of his disgust at the behavior of those of Midgard, how they slaughtered each other in droves. He had wished not just to be a king there, to finally have a throne and to rule but to also use the power vested in it to put a stop to it. 'If you ever become king, put an end to it….the wars, the slaughter….' she had said to him, 'there are better things to celebrate than bloodshed...art, music, theater…' As King of Asgard in the guise of Odin, he had neglected to fight and defend the other realms not out of laziness, not merely so he could sit back and enjoy his theater and grapes.

"So what now?" Loki asked. He couldn't imagine spending the rest of eternity on an empty ship.

The ship around them suddenly vanished, Loki finding himself standing in a familiar place, the sound of the sea behind him, Frida's cottage before him. The door of the cottage opened, a woman stepping out, he at first mistaking her for his mother before he recognized her from his childhood long ago, the years having been stripped from her face and body. She now stood straight having no need for a staff.

"Loki, my boy….it took you long enough." Frida said with a grin.

"Amma!" Loki said, his face breaking into a grin to match Frida's own.

"Your journey is not over." Renva told him. "Eventually you will be called. You will forget all of this. I will join my mother and father. But until then….I thought we could enjoy each other's company." Taking Loki's arm, Revna led him towards the cottage. "Will you read to me more stories? The ones with happy endings?"

The End


End file.
